Begin Again
by BoNora4ever
Summary: After her devastating breakup with Bo, Nora moves to the east coast with Baby Matthew to begin a new life. Will she be able to leave her past behind? Or will her past follow her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **August 1999**

"Here we are, Sweetpea...our new home."

Nora gently lifted a sleeping Matthew from his car seat adjusting him on her shoulder, then placed her purse strap over her other shoulder. The sea air ruffled her hair making her feel a freedom she hadn't felt in months...since the evening Lindsay Rappaport had revealed her secret and destroyed her perfect life.

She was miles from Llanview, Pennsylvania, the city she had called home for nearly eight years...miles from family...miles from friends...miles from work...from stress...and...from Bo. She and Matthew were making a new start; and he, at six months, was sleeping through it all.

 _ **Wisteria Bed, Breakfast, & Cottages**_ the sign read. It was as lovely as the photographs Nora had perused when trying to choose a destination. An ornate old Victorian home sitting atop a bluff by the sea. The wisteria for which the bed and breakfast was named was in full bloom climbing arbors and trellises along the porch and walk. _Just beautiful,_ Nora thought as she approached the ornate wooden doors and rang the bell.

The door was opened by a petite, round lady with curly silver hair.

"Hello," she said with a smile."Welcome to the _Wisteria._ You must be Nora."

"Yes, Nora Buchanan," she said extending her hand.

"So nice to meet you, Nora. I'm Sally. And who is this?" she asked indicating the sleeping baby.

"This is my son, Matthew."

"Aww, so sweet. Well, I'm glad you're here. Come right in."

Nora followed Sally to a parlor where she was offered some iced tea. "No, thank you," Nora said. "I'm anxious to get settled in our cottage."

"Well, of course you are. I'm sure you're ready to relax after all that driving. We'll just go over the rental agreement and you'll be on your way."

Sally and Nora were reviewing and signing the lease when the door opened. A tall man with blonde hair entered. He wore a nice tan and a dimpled smile.

Sally introduced him, "This is my son, Kyle. Kyle helps me run the B&B and the cottages. If you have problems with anything, let me know and I'll send Kyle to fix it. He can fix anything."

"I'll remember that, thank you," said Nora. "Nice meeting you, Kyle."

"And you," Kyle replied smiling.

"Nora and her son will be leasing _Cricket Cottage,_ " Sally told him. I need you to give her the tour."

"Be glad to," Kyle said, "whenever you're ready. You'll love the _Cricket._ It's secluded and has a very private beach area."

"Sounds perfect," Nora replied. "I can't wait to see it." Then, after signing on the dotted line she said, "Lead the way."

Nora loved the cottage and decided it would be perfect after it was infused with a little paint and personality. It was painted white, one story, with a wrap-around porch on two sides. The porch had white posts and rails and old wooden screen doors that squeaked as they opened and snapped shut noisily. There were wicker chairs covered with flowered chintz, a double-seated glider, and a hammock as well. Steps led straight from the porch into a small area of beach grass and then into the sand.

Inside she discovered there were five rooms: a large space with kitchen area on the left and living room on the right. A hall extended off the center wall at the end of this space leading to two bedrooms and a bath. The entire house had hardwood floors with scatter rugs here and there. She particularly liked the living room area which had long-paned windows on either side of a small stone fireplace and bookshelves on the back wall. The furnishings were in good shape. Kyle told her they had been replaced before the last renter moved in.

"I love it," Nora told Kyle. It's exactly what I was looking for...but...would there be any objection to me doing some painting...just to make it more like home to me?

"Not at all," Kyle answered. "The walls could use a new paint job. Do you plan to hire it done, or do it yourself?"

"I think I'll be doing it myself. Sounds like a fun project for me…something I haven't done in a few years."

"Well, if you need any help, let me know. Be glad to assist you in any way I can."

After Kyle left, Matthew began to squirm on Nora's shoulder.

"Time to wake up, Sleepy Head," she told him rubbing his back, "and take a look at your new home."


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter, I introduce several characters** **that I created to work on the Buchanan Ranch,** **the most important being** **an elderly woman Bo calls 'Miss Maggie'.** **Miss Maggie was the** **housekeeper/cook during** **Bo's growing up years** **and had a big influence on his life.**

 **Chapter Two**

Bo stepped down from the Buchanan jet into the stifling heat of the Texas sun. Skies were blue, the air was hot and dry. He knew immediately that he had made the right choice in coming here.

He saw the waiting car in the distance and a wave from Schmidt, Asa's faithful old driver. Schmidt had been working on the ranch for years, part time driver, part time butler.

"Mr. Bo, welcome home," Schmidt greeted him. Bo shook his hand warmly. "Great seeing you, Schmidt. How have you been?"

"Very Good, Sir, and I hope you've been the same. Maggie has been preparing some of your favorite foods. The house smells wonderful," Schmidt said, nodding.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Bo asked, more jovial than he felt. "Let's go."

The sprawling ranch house did smell delightful when Bo stepped inside the door.

"Welcome back, Mr. Bo," said Helen, Maggie's daughter-in-law. She was married to Maggie's son, Thomas. She also had taken on much of the responsibility Miss Maggie had vacated as she grew older.

"Thank you, Helen. Wow, it smells great!" Bo said, smiling. "Has Maggie been cracking her whip around here?"

"Ever since she heard you were coming, Mr. Bo, and she still insists on being in the kitchen when it comes to preparing your favorite meals."

Bo laughed. "And what am I having today?"

"Barbequed Brisket, Mr. Bo."

"Mmm...that sounds delicious...can't wait. So where is Maggie?"

He heard a voice calling from the next room. "I'm right here. You get yourself in here, Boy, and hug Miss Maggie's neck!"

Bo didn't waste any time.

"Maggie..." he said approaching her waiting arms. He bent down to hug her. She felt much more fragile than the last time he'd held her. He hugged her tight.

She hugged him close, then pulled back to look at him. "Just as handsome as ever...my little Beaufort…"

"Oh, please Maggie...let's stick with 'Bo'."

"You never did like your name, did you?" she asked grinning.

"No...remember?...it was 'Beaufort' you used when I was in trouble!" Bo laughed.

Maggie's smile faded slowly. "So, are you?" she asked.

"Am I what…?" Bo responded.

"In trouble?" asked the wise old lady. "I've been worried about you. I haven't heard from you in months...and where's Miss Nora?"

He'd only been in her presence for a few moments and she was already trying to read him. She was good at that...always had been. There had never been a time in his life that he had been able to hide his emotions from Maggie.

"Well, Maggie…"

Bo was saved from the impending conversation when Maggie's son, Thomas, entered. "Mr. Bo Buchanan!" He shook Bo's hand heartily. "So good to see you! Have a nice flight?"

With Tom's entrance, the conversation went to safer topics. Bo was glad. He was not ready to get into serious conversation yet. He knew he would share with Maggie...and he wanted to...but not just yet. He came to Texas to get away from everything...do some shooting and riding, maybe a little fishing...and thinking, of course. Seemed like he couldn't get away from that...the thinking. But, he needed the change of scenery to collect his thoughts and emotions. Perhaps the ranch was the place to make that happen.

Unlike his father, Bo insisted on having his meal with the rest of the family, not in a cold dining room alone. He enjoyed seeing Helen and Tom's kids. They had all grown so much. Bo remembered how Nora had played with little James the first time she visited the ranch with him. James, the youngest of their family, was nearly seven now. He shook the thought away.

They had asked about Nora, but he had answered casually about her being too busy to get away. He thought he would share with Maggie and let her relay the news after he left the ranch. He hated the idea of repeating the story over and over again...seeing the looks in their eyes...

After dinner, Helen and the kids cleaned up while Bo followed Thomas to the stables. He viewed the horses, then he and Thomas saddled up to ride. Thomas showed Bo repairs they had made and other changes that had taken place on the ranch.

"Everything looks great, Thomas. It's nice to know the place is in good hands when we're gone."

"It's home to me, Mr. Bo. I love working here. And, speaking of work...guess I'd best get back to it. I have a few more chores before dark. But, it sure is good seeing you again, Mr. Bo."

"Thanks, Thomas. It's good to be back. I think I'll ride a while longer. I'll feed and rub down Hickory when I return. You don't need to wait on me."

"No problem...I'll see you in the morning then. Goodnight, sir."

"Good night, Thomas."

Bo swung Hickory around quickly and took off at full gallop. He knew he should go back to the house. He knew Maggie would be waiting to talk with him, but he just couldn't do it tonight. Instead he rode Hickory at full pace, like a bat out of hell, over the land, past the lake, through the creek and the ridge of pines…riding the horse harder and faster as he went... _Is there not one place on this ranch where I can escape my thoughts?_

He finally reined the horse in and walked him through the creek bed. The sun was setting…beautiful hues of pink, orange, and red. Again his thoughts turned to Nora and the first time he brought her here. He smiled remembering the hard convincing it took to get her to ride with him. They had left the stable on two horses, but eventually tied hers to a tree and rode his together. She rode behind with her arms wrapped around him and her chin on his shoulder…talking and laughing as they went...becoming brave and urging him to go faster...holding him tighter as he did so...

He rubbed his hand over his face trying to clear his mind. _Red…What am I going to do? How am I going to get past this?_

It had been seven months. Seven months since he had walked out on her. She had tried several times to explain, to seek his forgiveness, to salvage their marriage. He had been cold and unapproachable. Any man would have felt the way he did. It was understandable, he told himself.

Still...he was miserable without her. He had tried to fill the void. Lindsay Rappaport wanted to fill that void, but...he didn't really care for Lindsay. She was just...there…

No one could fill the void Nora had left. He had lost his wife, his companion, his confidante, lover, soulmate, and best friend. He felt like he would never recover.

 _God...help me get past this. Help me to move on. Show me what to do…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Nora read the instructions as she assembled the Pack and Play, a small playpen she had purchased for Matthew. She would much rather let him play on a blanket on the floor, but Matthew was becoming very mobile. He had learned to roll and would roll himself all over the room. She was ready for some painting and needed to keep him confined in an area clear of paint, tape, and supplies.

"Great!" she muttered looking back at the instructions. "Why do I have one bolt left? Why does this always happen? I followed the directions exactly…"

She looked at Matthew sitting in his baby swing. He flashed her a grin.

"You think it's funny, Mister?" He kicked his feet happily. "If you were big enough, I'd make you help me!"

Suddenly she heard a voice from the porch, "Did I hear someone say they needed help?" She looked out the screen door to see Kyle standing there.

"Hey Kyle. Come in. It's open."

He stepped inside. "What are you working on?"

"Well," Nora replied, "I'm trying to build this playpen and I ended up with one extra bolt. Just trying to figure out where it belongs."

"Hmmm. Let me see." He started to flip the pen over.

"Do you want to see the instructions?" Nora asked holding them toward him.

"Nah...I don't need instructions. I can figure it out."

"Uh huh...typical," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Kyle asked looking up.

"Oh...I was just commenting on you not needing instructions...must be a man thing."

Kyle continued working but commented, "Hmmm. I don't know how to take that. Does that mean there is a hidden man in your life? Or is that just a bitter statement against men in general?"

When Nora didn't offer a response, he looked up from his work. "No answer?" he inquired.

Nora shrugged slightly and weighed her response. "You've been a great help to me, Kyle, with getting settled in and getting my paint supplies and showing me around town…"

"I'm trying to be helpful," he responded. "Thought you could use a friend, being new in town and all…"

"And I appreciate it. I do need a friend but...I came here to get away from my past. I really don't want to talk about it. So...can we avoid the personal questions?"

"Sure. If that's the way you want it." He stood and flipped the playpen over. "There! The missing bolt is in place. All ready for Matthew."

"Thank you! I had visions of him sitting in this thing sideways after one of the legs fell off."

"And hanging onto the edge to keep from sliding?" he continued.

"Yes," she said with round eyes, "and going to kindergarten with a gimp from sitting lopsided during his formative years!"

They laughed together.

Finally she said, "So, what brings you past my door today?"

"I made a repair at the _Crescent,_ it's the cottage closest to yours but down the beach a ways. Walking past and thought I'd see if you had started painting yet."

"No. I plan to tape around the woodwork tonight. If I get all the taping done first, it will make the painting easier."

"Right." He looked around the room. " Need some help? I'm pretty tall. I could tape the places you can't reach so you don't have to climb a ladder." he suggested.

"Nooo. I'm sure you have much better things to do with your time," she responded.

"I really don't mind. Let me help. What's the old saying, 'many hands make light work'?...something like that…"

She hesitated. "Well...if you're sure…"

"I'm positive. We'll get everything taped, then you can paint when you're ready. Come on. Let's get started."

With Kyle's help, they had the taping done in a couple of hours. As thanks, Nora ordered a pizza which they shared for dinner. He had been a great help and was easy company. When Nora laid her tired body down that night, she was thankful for her new friend in town...her only friend so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Delicious! I haven't had pecan pancakes since the last time I was here. My compliments to the cook," Bo said.

"Thank you, Mr. Bo," replied Helen.

Bo turned to Thomas. "So...has the fishing been good lately, Thomas. I was thinking about doing some fishing today."

"Been great. We had a fish fry just a couple of weeks ago. You catch some and we'll fry them up for dinner," Thomas said smiling.

"I'll do my best," Bo replied.

Maggie interrupted. "Before you go gallivanting off with a fishing pole I want to talk with you," she said pointing a finger at Bo and pushing herself out of her chair. "Fill that cup with more coffee and come on," she instructed.

Just like when he was a child, Bo obeyed the voice of Miss Maggie. It seemed he wasn't going to escape her questioning any longer. He followed her into the parlor.

"Shut that door behind you," she said.

She seated herself comfortably on the couch and patted the seat next to her. "Come sit by me," she said gently.

Bo did so. Maggie looked at him thoughtfully. "So...what's wrong?" she asked him. "You look tired and down-in-the-mouth about something."

Bo leaned his arms on his knees and wrapped his hands around his mug. "Well, Maggie…" he began slowly.

"It's Miss Nora, isn't it? Where is she and what happened?" She cut right to the chase.

Bo looked at the coffee in his mug. "Nora and I aren't together anymore, Maggie. We...split up."

"Why, honey? You and Miss Nora were meant for each other. She was crazy about you...I could see it in her eyes. And the way she talked about you...she just lit up. And I know you felt the same about her...whatever happened?"

Bo sighed. "It's an ugly story, Maggie, and a long one...I'm not sure I want to go into it…"

"Well, I'm not giving you a choice," she said, her voice rising. "When one of my boys is hurting, I wanna know why."

Bo stood and walked to the window. With another sigh, he began the long story... about the fertility tests, his devastation about Drew's death, his time in the boat during the storm, his illness, and Nora's desperate actions to get him back. He paced as he told her about Nora and Sam, the dreaded event where he learned the truth, the acceptance that Matthew wasn't his own...and walking out on Nora. He told her the whole nightmarish story.

She listened silently until he finished. He thought she would sympathize...or offer advice...or commend him for his actions telling him he had every right to leave, but...she didn't.

Instead, when he turned around to look at her, she simply asked quietly, "Do you love her?"

"Maggie, did you not hear anything I said? She slept with another man to have a baby and then deceived me into thinking that baby was mine!"

Maggie's eyes remained steadily fixed on Bo and her voice remained soft. "I heard you. Now did you hear me? I asked 'do you love her'?"

Bo turned from Maggie and looked through the window again, staring out without really seeing anything.

"Do you really need to ask?" Bo said softly.

"No," the wise old lady piped in, "I just wanted to hear you say it. Do you love her?"

"Yes!," Bo snapped angrily. "God help me...yes...I love her!" He turned to Maggie. "I love her. I think about her all the time...I think about the love between us and the good times we've shared…the memories…but thinking about it serves no purpose...it doesn't change anything, Maggie...it just tortures me. I can't go on like this."

"You've been devastated before…Sarah…" Maggie began.

Bo interrupted her angrily, "Sarah died, Maggie, she didn't reject me for another man!"

"Well...from the way you explained this to me, neither did Miss Nora. You said she did this out of desperation...because she feared for your life…because she loved you..."

Bo sighed. "That's what she said," he mumbled.

"But you didn't believe her?" Maggie asked.

He hesitated before responding quietly, "Not at first."

"But you believe her now?"

He didn't answer.

Maggie continued, "Is she with this other man...this...Sam?"

Bo rubbed his hand over his face in frustration, "I don't know, Maggie. I know they were having some problems...they weren't together the last I knew…"

"Why not?" she asked. "Why would he leave her if she had his child…?"

Bo hesitated. "He said he couldn't live with her because...because she still had feelings for me."

"She still…...then good Lord, Son, why are you here?!"

"Maggie, what am I supposed to do? Just forget that she deceived me? Just forget that... that...this little boy isn't mine? Just act like nothing has happened? Pretend that we can go back to what we had? It won't work!"

"So...you don't want it to work? Is that what you're telling me? You love Nora, but you would rather live without her than to forgive her and have this little boy in your life?"

Bo wandered back to the couch and sat down again beside Maggie. He sighed. "I know that sounds terrible. It's not Matthew's fault. He's just a sweet little baby. He's cute... has Nora's snappy brown eyes…"

"You love kids and you're good with them. I've seen you. But...you don't think you could grow to love this child?"

"I can't imagine it, Maggie. I think every time I look at him it will be a reminder of this wretched time in my life...and...of Nora being with Sam..."

Maggie patted Bo's knee. "Let me tell you a story...something I haven't shared with anyone...but I think you need to hear it. Get us some more coffee, will you? This will probably take awhile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Hi Big Boy!" Matthew flashed a smile and kicked his little legs in excitement at seeing mommy. She reached to take him from Nanny Clara.

"How was your first day at work, Mrs. Buchanan?" asked Clara.

"Please...call me Nora. Work was fine. I went to a few meetings for new staff and unpacked boxes at my campus office. It was a productive day, but my feet are _killing_ me. I am spoiled to wearing sandals and flip flops since I moved here." She scootched out of her shoes where she was standing. "How was Matthew today? Was he ok for you?"

"He's a doll, ma'am. We didn't have any trouble at all. Only one thing...he wouldn't eat those green beans at all...spit them out every time I poked them in."

"Well, I guess we'll have to try peas next time." she said to Matthew. "Yucky. Mommy hates peas, but maybe you'll like them, huh?" She nuzzled his neck. "Thank you, Clara. We'll see you in the morning then?"

"Yes, ma'am. Bye bye, Matthew," she said with a wave.

"Tell Nanny Clara you'll see her tomorrow," Nora said to Matthew.

As Clara pulled out, Kyle's truck pulled in. He approached the cottage with some bags and his tool belt.

"Wow, you look nice," he said as she opened the door for him. "Oh, that's right! It was your first day at work today, wasn't it? How did it go?"

Nora told him about her meetings and her new office. "The staff members that I've met so far seem nice and have been very helpful. Students start on Wednesday. I'll be teaching courses in Ethics and Criminal Defense. I'm getting excited about this new venture," she said smiling.

"Well, good. I hope it works out for you."

"So...what are you planning to work on here?" she asked indicating the bags.

"I was going to fix that shower drain for you...unless this is a bad time," he said.

"No...not at all. Go right ahead."

Nora carried Matthew on her hip to her room where she changed clothes. Then she changed Matthew's clothes. She wanted to make a trip to the BMV to get new plates for her car and then a quick trip to the library.

Kyle was packing up his tools when she went back to the living room.

"Done already?" she asked. "That was quick."

"Quick and painless," he replied.

"Good. Now, I need directions. I'm going to get new plates for my car. How do I get to the Bureau of Motor Vehicles?"

"Well, its...hmmm, trying to think of the easiest way to get you there...do you know where the travel agency is?...or the Visitor's Bureau? It's right in that area."

Nora gave him a blank look.

"What about the police station? Do you know where that is? Across from the park…?" Again, she just looked at him. "It's hard to explain... Why don't I just take you down there? It's easier to show you than to tell you. Then we could have dinner out...on me... to celebrate your new job."

"No, Kyle. That isn't necessary," Nora began.

"Not necessary to eat? Come on...we both have to eat. If we're in town, we may as well grab something. What do you say?"

"I'm really tired. I just want to get my errands done and relax," Nora said.

"And if you have dinner out, you'll be able to do that because you won't have to come home and cook." He smiled.

She shook her head. "You have all the answers, don't you?" she asked grinning at him.

"Yes I do!"

"Ok. Dinner it is then. Thank you."

"My pleasure, Professor."

Nora turned to Kyle as he parked his truck back at the cottage later.

"Thanks for driving me again. I am beginning to feel like I should pay you taxi fees. Maybe you should go into the business."

"It's really not a problem. Glad to be of help."

"And...thank you for dinner."

"Sure. I enjoyed the company."

Nora unfastened Matthew from his car seat and began to unbuckle the seat from the truck.

"Here...I can get that seat if you get the baby and his bag. I'll just put it back in your car for you. Then I'm going to put the plates on your car."

"I can change the plates. I'll do it tomorrow. Don't worry about it."

"It will only take a minute," Kyle responded. "It will be one less thing you have to worry about."

She placed a squirming Matthew on her hip. "Ok, thanks."

He came to her door about ten minutes later with the old plates.

"Here you go," he said handing them to Nora.

"You've been very helpful to me tonight, Kyle. I just want you to know that I appreciate your friendship."

"Not a problem. Glad to help." He turned to go, then hesitated. "Not sure if you'd be interested, but... I'm taking a few friends out on my boat this Saturday. Do you think you'd like to come?"

Nora was caught off guard. She didn't know how she wanted to answer. "Um," she began. "I'm not sure, Kyle. I still have painting to do, and... I'm just not sure I want to spend another day away from Matthew after being away from him every day this week..."

"Well, I understand... I just thought it would be nice for you to get acquainted with some people in town. Just let me know by the end of the week if you want to join us, okay? Talk to you soon."

"Okay, good night... and thanks again."

After tucking Matthew into bed, Nora changed into her pajamas, poured herself a glass of wine, grabbed the bottle, and slipped out to the porch. She sat and pulled her knees up in front of her. Nursing her drink, she looked out at the black sea.

It had been quite a day...another day of beginnings. She was tired of beginnings and longed for familiarity.

She looked at the night sky. So many stars...and that moon hanging there. Beautiful.

 _Don't think,_ she warned herself. _Don't even go there…_

She finished her wine and poured herself another. In spite of herself, her mind wandered to Bo. How she missed him. In spite of that warning voice inside her head, she closed her eyes to see his face.

At first she would see only happy images...Bo's smile, the way his eyes twinkled, his lips as he inclined his face toward hers for a kiss...

But, inevitably, those images would change and she would see the devastation in his face, the anger, humiliation, and hurt.

 _I hate myself for that,_ she whispered to herself. _I hate myself for hurting him…_

To her new world, she put on an air of confidence and happiness she really didn't possess. Deep down she carried the weight of her mistake, the hurt she had caused, the pain she was feeling. She was trying to put the past behind her...starting over...for Matthew. All that mattered was Matthew. He was the innocent victim in all of this. She was determined to rise above her current state of mind and make a good life for him. He would have the best mommy she could provide. She was determined.

Still...it wasn't easy. She downed her wine and poured another.

 _Enough, Nora Buchanan! Stop feeling sorry for yourself!_ came the voice again.

She pushed herself out of the chair and went back into her cottage leaving her memories behind...or so she hoped. She locked all the doors, turned off all the lights, and dropped into bed.

 _Sleep...please come quickly,_ she thought.

But it didn't; and, while the moonlight streamed through the window and she listened to the pounding of the surf, she thought of Bo...and she cried...softly at first, then harder and harder until her whole body was wracked with sobs.

 _What will I have to do to get over this man? God help me._


	6. Chapter 6

**The last time we were with Bo and Miss Maggie, she was going to tell him a story she had never shared with anyone...**

 **Chapter Six**

Bo sat next to Miss Maggie with two fresh, steaming cups of coffee. She stirred the sugar into hers and began...

" _ **Years ago, not too many years after the turn of the century it was, there was a young couple engaged to be married. They were very young and very much in love. The young man was eighteen, but the young lady was only fifteen, so her Daddy told her she had to wait a year to get married.**_

 _ **While they waited anxiously for that year to end so that they could be together, the girl's uncle came to live with them...it was her mother's brother. He was an evil man and was running from the law, but her Mama didn't know it.**_

 _ **One day when the young girl went out to tend to the livestock, her uncle followed her to the barn. He cornered her and forced himself on her threatening to slit her throat if she called out. He raped her, then told her he would kill her beau if she told anyone. She was scared...so scared of him."**_

Maggie sipped her coffee then continued.

" _ **The uncle stayed for a couple of months and repeated this every time he found the young girl alone always holding a knife to her and always threatening to hurt the man she loved. She was so frightened that she never told anyone.**_

 _ **A couple of months later, the law came knocking on the door of the girl's house and her uncle was arrested...the law said the charges were robbery and killing a man in another state...with a knife.**_

 _ **Finally, the girl thought her nightmare was over. But it wasn't. She discovered she was pregnant...carrying a child conceived by this ugly deed. She was devastated, of course, and worried. What would her fiance think of her? What would her parents say? What would they do? This would shame the whole family. Because of her, the whole family would be uprooted and moved to hide their disgrace. Things were so much different back then...not like it is today.**_

 _ **She decided to tell her love first. Of course he was angry and he was grieved. Grieved because of what she had gone through...grieved because of their current situation...and grieved because that evil man had stolen a precious gift from them. But he loved her...loved her with his whole heart. And after he let loose of his anger, he pulled her into his arms and told her he still wanted to marry her.**_

 _ **They went to her parents and told them she was pregnant...and he claimed the baby was his. The girl's Pa knocked him around a bit and then lit into her about how she had disgraced the family. But, in the end, her Mama and Daddy gave them a cart and packed it with things to set up a household. They left in the dark of night, traveled three days, and were married by the first preacher they found.**_

 _ **Seven months later, their baby girl was born. And they named her Margaret Irene...but her daddy called her 'Maggi**_ **e'."**

Bo turned to her with a puzzled look.

"That's right. I'm that baby girl. Conceived by an evil deed, but loved even before I was born by that man I call 'Daddy'. He wasn't my biological father...no." She shook her head. "But, he was my daddy. He loved me. Even when he and Mama had children of their own, I wasn't treated any differently. I was his because he **chose** to love me. And I was born because my Mama **chose** to love him. She did what her uncle forced her to do because she loved my Daddy and was worried for his life... And, if you think about it...the circumstances were different but... isn't that just what Miss Nora did for you? Went with this other man to ultimately save your life?"

"I know you've been hurt. My Daddy was hurt too. He could have cast everything aside and become bitter. But he loved my Mama with his whole heart...like you love Miss Nora...and he made a choice to love me. He never regretted those choices, and my Daddy lived and died a happy man."

"I want the same for you, Bo. But...you have to make your own decisions. Only you know what you can live with...or live without as the case may be. All I'm saying is... give it some serious thought, and don't wait until it's too late. Remember… 'if only' can be some of the saddest words ever spoken. Ahh, but I've said that to you before, haven't I?"

"Many times," Bo answered.

"Well, I only say these things because I love you...like you were my own. I love you…"

"...to the moon and back," he finished. "I remember, Maggie."

"And you remember, too, that I'll be praying for you. God'll give you the answers," she nodded.

She patted him on the back. "Now...get out to that lake and catch us some fish. I'm ready for a fish fry."

The quiet afternoon of fishing and a sleepless night gave Bo the time he needed to think. He kept hearing Maggie's words as she talked about her Daddy.

... _He lived and died a happy man because he_ _ **chose**_ _to love…_

Bo had reached a decision. Tomorrow he would leave the ranch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

In spite of her reservations, Nora decided to accept Kyle's invitation to go boating with he and his friends on Saturday. She hated to leave Matthew with Clara yet another day, but knew she needed to make some friends in the area, for Matthew's sake as well as her own. She was hoping some of them also had young children...possible future playmates for Matthew.

Kyle knocked on the cottage door at ten o'clock. "Ready to go?" he asked happily.

"Sure," Nora replied when she really wasn't "sure" at all.

It was a beautiful sunny day.

"Feels like it's going to be a hot one, doesn't it?" asked Kyle. "Perfect for some parasailing. Have you ever tried it?"

"No, can't say that I have. Does it take some special skill? I mean...I don't want to come back maimed...I have a new job, you know?" She laughed.

"No...it's easy and it's fun. I think once you watch some of the others you will want to give it a try."

When they got to the boat dock, Kyle introduced Nora to the others...three couples and another single girl, Elaine. They were all friendly and made Nora feel very comfortable. As the day progressed, she was happy to learn that two of the couples had young children, one baby was close to Matthew's age, another was a year older. There were promises from the other moms to get the kids together sometime.

She also learned that it was Kyle's birthday, which he hadn't bothered to tell her, so she came to the party without even a card. Embarrassing, but how could she know?

Once she watched the others, she decided to give parasailing a try. It was a double-seater, so Kyle gave the boat over to Tim and rode the parasail with Nora. It was so freeing...she felt like a bird flying above the water.

The evening ended with a clambake on the beach. All in all, it was a great day and the best time she had had since moving a month ago. She was happily exhausted when Kyle finally brought her back to the cottage.

"I hope you had fun today," he told her as he followed her onto the porch.

"I did, Kyle. It was a great day. Thanks for inviting me. And, happy birthday! Sorry I didn't know...I would have gotten you a card."

"That's ok. Cards are over-rated, don't you think?" he asked as he stepped closer to her. "Um...a birthday kiss would be better…" he said as he smiled and gave her a questioning look.

Nora's heart sank into her stomach. She heaved a deep sigh as she looked away from him…

"Kyle…" she began.

"Great...I screwed up, didn't I? It's just that…" He shrugged his shoulders. "...we've been spending a lot of time together...I really enjoy your company. I thought it might be the same for you. I didn't mean to...overstep my bounds…"

"Kyle...I really think you're a nice guy…" began Nora.

"Oh no, not the 'he's _really_ nice' routine..."

"No...that's not what I meant at all. You _are_ a really nice guy. And, to be honest, you're... very appealing…" Nora said.

"But, you're not into nice guys who are appealing?" He waited a moment, then continued, "Is there someone else…?"

Nora hesitated before she continued.

"Remember, I told you before that I didn't want to talk about my past…"

"You just want to live in it," he interrupted in an irritated tone.

The remark hit home and it hurt. After she recovered from that truthful blow, Nora responded, "Well...if I do, that's no one's business but my own. I moved here to build a life for myself...and for my son...to start over…"

"So when do you plan to do that...start over, I mean?"

"When _I'm_ ready. Not on someone else's schedule. I'm sorry, Kyle. I hope you can understand. It's not you, it's me."

They stood quietly for some time until Nora broke the silence.

"I hope we can still be friends?"

When he said nothing, she finished, "Goodnight Kyle."

Nora entered the cottage and leaned against the closed door. _Life just seems to get more and more complicated_ she thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Bo returned to work on Monday morning tired after his weekend trip and another sleepless night. He had replayed Maggie's story over and over in his mind comparing it to his own...the stories were very different, yet very much the same. He also spent a good deal of the night thinking about Nora. He wanted to find her and talk with her before losing his resolve. Sooner or later she would appear at his office door. Then he'd tell her he wanted to meet with her to talk sometime.

It was afternoon and he had still seen nothing of Nora. Bo went to her office. It was dark, the desk was clean...much too clean for Nora's work habits.

He went to the receptionist's desk. "I'm looking for Nora. Have you seen her today?" he asked.

"Uh...no. You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" Bo asked puzzled.

"That Nora resigned a couple of weeks ago. She didn't tell anyone. Just left her letter of resignation."

Bo felt a jolt to his stomach. "Where did she go?" he asked.

"Nobody knows. She just resigned and we haven't seen her since. We have instructions to forward her final paychecks…"

"Where to? Do you have an address?"

"No, the postal service will forward them. She didn't leave an address."

"Hmm. Ok. Thanks," Bo mumbled as he headed back to his office.

He slumped into his chair and started thinking. He had only been gone for three days and Nora had been gone a couple weeks. He had been trying to avoid seeing her, but how did he miss that? Where would she go? Chicago maybe? To be close to her parents? Or is Sam back in Chicago? He leaned back in his chair. Rachel… Rachel would know. He would start by calling Rachel...

Bo knew he probably wouldn't get a very good reception from Rachel. They hadn't been on the best of terms since he and Nora had separated. But he had no choice. He dialed Rachel's number.

"Hello…"

"Hello, Rachel...this is Bo."

"Bo?"

"Yes…"

"So...Bo. Why would you be calling me?"

"Well, Rachel...I was wanting to talk to Nora and just found out that she left town. Figured you could tell me how to reach her."

"If she wanted people to be able to reach her, she would have left a number."

Bo sighed, "Rachel...I really need to talk with her."

"Sorry. I am under strict instructions not to give out any information...to anyone. Mom wants to be left alone. Please let it go."

"Rachel…"

"No, Bo. This conversation is over. "

"Rachel, if you just give me a chance…"

"Goodbye, Bo."

The receiver clicked in his ear. She had hung up. He slowly did the same. The only other people who would know her whereabouts would be her parents. He really dreaded calling them, but he had to find Nora.

Surprisingly, her parents weren't as antagonistic toward him as Rachel had been. In their brief conversation he found out that Nora had called them to say she was fine but had not given them her location...just said she would stay in touch. They were worried.

Bo was worried. He wracked his brain trying to remember names of friends or relatives she may have gone to see...or places that she had shown an interest in visiting…

Nothing came to mind.

The post office _._ He had a friend, Howard Jones, that worked at the post office. He would ask Howard for the forwarding address.

Bo left the station a little early so that he could get to the the post office before 5:00. Fortunately, Howard was there and greeted Bo as he came in.

"Bo Buchanan! Good to see you. How have you been?" he asked.

Bo put on a smile. "Not too bad, Howard. And you?"

"I couldn't be better. What can I do for you today?" asked Howard.

Bo hesitated. "Well, Howard, I need you to help me locate someone."

Howard's interest was piqued. "Police business?" he asked.

"Well...not exactly," Bo said slowly. "I'm trying to locate Nora...Nora Buchanan. I wondered if you could give me her forwarding address."

"Well, let me see...I'll go get the paperwork."

Howard returned a few minutes later with a clipboard of papers. "I found the address," he said, "but I can't give it to you. It's covered under the privacy act. Evidently Nora instructed that the address not be shared with anyone."

Bo rubbed his chin. "Look, Howard, I…"

"You say you need a book of stamps?" asked Howard suddenly.

Bo looked and was confused. "Uh…"

"Well, let me go get you that book of stamps." Howard laid the clipboard down on the counter and gave it an inconspicuous shove toward Bo. He looked Bo in the eye and went to the next room.

Bo took the opportunity given him and let his eyes run quickly over the page. There it was...Nora Buchanan. He jotted the address down quickly on a scrap of paper.

Howard returned bearing the book of stamps which Bo promptly purchased.

"Thanks, Howard, for the stamps...and everything."

Howard gave him a knowing look. "Not a problem."

Bo left the post office and pulled the scrap of paper from his pocket.

 _162 Cresthaven Beach, Bristol, Rhode Island…_

He only wished he could leave right now instead of waiting til the work week was over...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It had been a long Saturday for Nora. She spent most of her afternoon painting; so after dinner, she donned her bathing suit and cover up and walked down to the beach. She placed the baby in his bouncer seat in the sand and spread a blanket out for herself.

Matthew loved his bouncer. He would sit for long stretches of time bouncing up and down on his baby legs. When he was on the beach, he would dig his tiny toes in the sand and sometimes draw his feet up with a surprised expression when the cold saltwater would roll under his toes.

"Ooooo...so cold, huh Sweetpea?" She pulled a few toys from her beach bag to entertain him and pulled a book out for herself. She had just started reading when she saw a runner coming up the beach. It was Kyle. She hadn't seen him since the boating trip...the night of his proffered kiss and their disagreement.

"Hi Kyle," she said as he jogged up beside her.

"Hey, Nora. How are you? Hi Matthew," he said to the baby.

"We're fine. How have you been? Haven't seen you in awhile."

"You haven't needed anything in awhile. Everything at your place must be running well."

"Like clockwork," she said. "We have a great maintenance man." She smiled.

He rolled his eyes as he took a seat beside her.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around. Honestly, I have felt...a little uncomfortable after what happened the last time we were together," he said avoiding her eyes.

Nora considered him, gently. "Well, try not to feel that way. I've been on the other side of this too...the uncomfortable side. It shouldn't cost us a friendship, should it?"

"No...I guess you're right. Forgive me?" he asked looking at her.

"Sure."

After a few minutes of small talk, Nora said, "By the way...I saw a friend of yours at the grocery store the other day."

"Who's that?" he asked entertaining Matthew with a toy.

"Elaine," she told him. Elaine was the other single woman on their recent boating excursion. "She was asking about us...she assumed we were dating since we were together on the boat...I straightened her out."

"That's good, I guess," said Kyle.

Nora went on, "She was visibly relieved when I told her we were just friends. I think she really likes you. That day on the boat, she was watching you...and watching us. She seems sweet..."

"Are you trying to tell me she's 'really nice'?" he asked looking at Nora from the corner of his eye and emphasizing the last two words.

Nora gave him a look. "She _is_ really nice!" she said.

"And 'appealing'?" Kyle asked grinning at her.

"Oh stop!" She gave him a playful push. "I'm just saying...she might be good for you."

"Elaine? She's like a sister to me. We've been friends for a long time."

"Well..." Nora replied softly, "from personal experience I can say that...friends make the best lovers. My best relationships have been friendships first."

Kyle gave her a small smile. "Tell you what," he said "I'll think about it, okay?...little matchmaker…"

Nora laughed.

"Looks like you have company," Kyle said with a nod toward the cottage. "You expecting someone?"

Nora looked toward the cottage. Her mouth fell open. Her stomach turned over and her heart started racing. "Bo…" she said softly to herself.

"Nora? You alright? Do you know him?"

Nora stood and pulled Matthew from his bouncer.

"Nora?" Kyle asked again.

She didn't hear him. All she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears. Keeping her eyes in the distance, she made her way slowly to the cottage...and to Bo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Bo had been standing on the cottage porch long enough to spot Nora on the beach with Matthew. Before he had a chance to make his way down to her, he saw a jogger approach and take a seat beside her on the blanket. He watched as they talked and laughed together and the man played with Matthew. His heart sank. Perhaps he was too late.

Then he saw the man motion toward the porch and Nora looked up. She had seen him. He saw her lift Matthew out of his seat and slowly make her way toward the cottage, her eyes on him. His heart was racing. _Calm down, Buchanan,_ he told himself.

It didn't take long for Nora to reach the cottage porch.

Bo spoke first, "Nora…"

"Bo….what are you doing here? How did you find me?" she asked hastily. Matthew started fussing, so she bounced him on her hip trying to sooth him.

"It's a long story...I came to talk with you…"

By this time, Kyle had made his way to the porch bringing everything Nora had left behind on the beach; the blanket, bouncer, and bag. He placed them all on the porch before extending a hand to Bo.

"Kyle Westyn," he introduced himself.

Bo shook his hand, "Bo Buchanan."

"Nice meeting you...I think," Kyle said trying to get his queue from Nora. By this time Matthew had worked himself into some real tears. He was crying loudly as she tried to soothe him.

Kyle looked at Nora, "Everything alright, Nora? Do you need me to stay?"

She glanced at him. "No, Kyle. Everything will be fine."

"Ok, then. If you're sure, I'll be going. Call if you need me."

"I will. Thanks."

Kyle turned and headed back to the beach to continue his run.

Nora turned to Bo, the screaming baby on her hip. "Bo...obviously this is a bad time...Matthew's tired and…"

"Please, Nora. I've come a long way. We need to talk. I can wait here til he's settled…"

"Bo...it's going to be a while. He needs a bath and bottle and to be tucked in. It's a lengthy routine sometimes."

"I don't mind waiting. Please…"

She looked at him. "Alright. I'll be back in a little while."

Her hands trembled as she went through their familiar nightly ritual. Matthew could feel the tension in her and had trouble relaxing. Finally, they both calmed down a bit when his jammies were on and she was seated in the nursery rocker. She held him as he held his bottle and peered up at her. He lifted one hand up to her face and waited for her to kiss it...a game they played every night at bedtime. She did so as he smiled behind the bottle's nipple...

"Oh, sweet boy. I love you so much. More than anything...or anyone," she whispered.

 _I have to remember that when I talk to Bo tonight,_ she thought. _I have to remember my resolve...that Matthew is what counts...whatever is best for Matthew…._

Still, when she thought about Bo waiting on her porch...she had to admit, her heart skipped a beat.

When Matthew was sleeping soundly, Nora tied the sash to her cover-up and went to the screen door. Bo was standing by the porch rail looking out at the dark sea.

"I'm going to have a glass of wine. Would you like something?" she asked him.

He turned to her. "Whatever you're having is fine. Thanks."

She returned a few moments later and handed him a glass. She sat down on the glider opposite him and curled her feet up under her comfortably. She took a sip of her wine before asking him again.

"So...how did you find me? Rachel is the only one who knew where I was, and I asked her…"

"Don't worry. Your daughter didn't betray your confidence. I got the forwarding address from the post office…"

"How? I had that information under 'private'."

"The clerk was careless and I saw the ledger," Bo admitted.

"That's illegal," Nora said.

"So...are you going to turn me in?" he asked her looking into her eyes.

"I should," she said looking back at him, "but I won't this time." She shook her head at him and smiled slightly.

"Thank God...there's a trace of a smile. I was beginning to fear for my safety," he grinned back.

She smiled with him, then looked at him seriously. "What are you doing here, Bo?"

He sighed. "Well...obviously I came searching for you," he said quietly. "I wanted to make sure you're alright. It's not like you just to up and leave town..."

"Well...for your information, I didn't just 'up and leave', Bo. I gave this decision a lot of thought. I looked for a location and employment and...this is where I landed."

Bo shrugged, "So you...couldn't stand to even live in the same town with me?" he asked.

"I didn't leave because of you," she said, which was only partially true. "I left because I thought it was best for me and for Matthew. We're starting over."

"Just the two of you? Or is it...the three of you?"

"By three, are you referring to Kyle? Kyle is just a friend."

"Well...I can cross that question off my list then," he said sounding relieved. "But, by 'three' I was referring to Sam."

"Just Matthew and I. I told you, Sam and I ...we're finished."

"Doesn't he come to see Matthew?"

She looked out over the water. "He doesn't know where we are. I asked Sam to give us some space, and he has been good about that."

Bo thought for a moment . "I can't believe he doesn't want to spend time with his child…" he commented.

"Well...when he got into this situation, he really didn't think he would be spending time with his child…" Bo looked away from her. She continued, "I asked him to give us some space. He wasn't happy, but he agreed." She looked at him. "Why do I feel like I'm getting the third degree?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "It's just that I have all these questions racing through my mind…"

"Well, it's my turn now. What about you? I'm sure Lindsay was thrilled when you told her you were going to search for me," she said sarcastically.

Bo looked down and rubbed a shoe across the sandy porch. "Lindsay and I aren't together. I broke it off awhile back."

"What happened?" Nora asked quietly.

"I didn't...care for Lindsay. To be completely truthful...I never cared for Lindsay. I was just hurting and didn't want to be alone...so...I went to Lindsay for... comfort... and out of spite." Bo hung his head.

"As I thought...I hurt you by going to Sam. You wanted to hurt me back…so you slept with Lindsay." In spite of her best resolve, her eyes filled with tears and she couldn't speak for the lump in her throat.

"Red, I know now that it was one of the the biggest mistakes of my life."

She brushed a stray tear away. "Well...it's a little late to figure that out now, isn't it?"

He looked at her intently. "I don't know," he said softly as he shrugged. "Is it?"

He sat down in the chair across from her but kept his head down hands folded in front of him.

After a few silent moments, Nora spoke, "Bo, you said you came to see if I'm alright. Now you know that I am. What else do you want from me?"

He looked up slowly. "You've asked me several times to forgive you. I want to tell you that I've forgiven you for Sam. As hard as it has been for me to grasp...I know you did what you did... because you loved me... and felt desperate."

The rest of the tears in Nora's eyes spilled over onto her cheeks. "You forgive me?"

Bo nodded. "Yes," he said having difficulty controlling his own emotions. "But," he continued quietly, "I need to ask you something... Can you forgive me? For being stubborn and unforgiving... and judgmental? You asked what I wanted. I wanted to see if you were alright and to ask forgiveness for my part in this...and I hope we can put everything behind us...at least be friends again...what do you think, Red?"

When she regained her composure, "I'd like that, she said softly.

"And...you forgive me...for my part in this?" he asked.

She spoke an almost imperceptible, "Yes."

"I really need to hear you say it."

After a brief pause she said, "I forgive you, Bo."

"Thanks...I'm relieved to hear you say that." He heaved a sigh. "It's like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders, you know?"

She smiled. "Mine too."

He moved to sit next to her on the glider. After a few awkward moments he said, "Now can we...begin again...and just talk? I'll go first...how are you? You look rested and have a tan going on. Beach life must agree with you."

She sipped her wine and smiled at him starting to relax. "It does. My life here is not as demanding or stressful. Fairly simple, really."

"So what are you doing now?"

"I'm teaching at the University...ethics and law courses. I have 421 students that I see on a weekly basis. Some of the classes are only 40 or so students, but one is in a lecture hall with at least four times that many. It has been interesting."

"Sounds like you like it. Is it a permanent position?" he asked looking back out at the waves.

"Not yet. I'm replacing someone for at least this semester, maybe next. Time will tell. So, between fixing this place up and starting a new job and making time for Matthew, I've been busy. What about you? How are things at the station?"

"Oh...crazy as usual. You know how that place is. I took a little time off recently. I went to see Mick…"

"Your old Vietnam buddy?"

"Right."

"And how is Mick?"

"He's doing pretty well. He's a grandpa now, so he's pretty happy about that. We had a good visit. And then last weekend I went to the Ranch for a few days."

"Really?" Nora asked smiling. "How is everyone...and how is Maggie?"

"They're all doing fine; and Maggie is older, but she's still the same spitfire she's always been," Bo said shaking his head.

"That doesn't surprise me." Nora smiled as she remembered the old lady. She looked at Bo out of the corner of her eye. "She's my hero, you know. I want to be just like Maggie when I grow up."

Bo looked at her. "Ohhh-ho" he said laughing. "Don't worry...you'll make it. You're not that far off…"

She gave him a look. "I don't know how to take that, Buchanan…"

"Then take it in the manner it was given," he said grinning at her "...as a compliment."

She continued to give him 'the look'. He couldn't stifle his laugh.

She smiled back at him shaking her head. Their eyes met and held for a brief moment.

Bo grew serious again. Still looking into her eyes he said, "I'm glad I came. It's been good to clear the air...and to laugh with you again."

"I'm glad you came too," she responded. "I do feel much better about things."

"That's good. Well….I suppose I should go," said Bo rising. "I don't want to keep you up too late. I'm not sure what time your little alarm clock goes off in the morning," he said obviously referring to Matthew.

"You're not heading back to Llanview at this hour, are you?"

"No," Bo said. "I have a room in town. I'm heading back tomorrow. But…" he hesitated, "before I leave, I was thinking about going to see that lighthouse. Have you seen it?"

"Which one? There are two on the island...Block Island North and Block Island Southeast. The southeast lighthouse is closer…"

"That's the one I saw advertised...Block Island Southeast Lighthouse. Have you been there?"

"Yes, once," Nora replied. It was one of the excursions she had taken with Kyle. "It's very interesting. You get there by ferry."

"Sounds interesting," he said. "I think I'll try to see that before heading home tomorrow." He stopped his slow progression off her porch and turned to face her. 'Uhm…you wouldn't want to...be my tour guide, would you?" he asked hesitantly, "I mean...you know...if you don't have too much to do…?"

Nora paused very briefly before saying, "Sure. I wouldn't mind going again...and they have this great seafood diner not too far away...I'll treat you to lunch before you make the trip home," she said.

"Sounds good," said Bo.

"There's only one catch, Buchanan" she said pointing at him.

He stepped back looking surprised.

"You have to take turns carrying Matthew. I have a baby backpack, but it gets heavy after awhile. Deal?"

"I can manage that," he said smiling. "Deal."

"Ok...I believe the ferry leaves every hour on the hour. Meet me here at...10:30?"

"Sounds great. See you then." He smiled. "Goodnight, Nora."

"Goodnight, Bo."

 _ **The first to apologize is the bravest**_

 _ **The first to forgive is the strongest**_

 _ **The first to forget is the happiest**_

 _ **~Unknown**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 _I don't like this shirt either. Maybe I should wear the green one,_ Nora thought.

She started to unbutton and toss the blue shirt onto the bed with the others she had discarded.

 _No! What is wrong with you, Nora Buchanan? This shirt is fine! Get a grip! This is not a big deal!_

"No big deal," she said aloud. "Just showing an old friend some of the local sights…that's how I have to look at this. Why did I even agree to this?" she asked herself shaking her head. _I move seven hours away, and he still finds me and invades my heart. I can't let this happen._

But it _was_ happening. She could feel it. She tossed and turned for hours last night after her visit with Bo. She replayed their conversation over and over again in her mind. She thought about how her heart raced and her hands trembled just seeing him again. She thought about how his eyes looked into hers at moments with remorse...at moments with teasing. _I'm worse than a giddy teenager. Pathetic,_ her thoughts berated her.

She jumped when she heard a knock on the screen door. "He's here," she whispered to herself. Then, in her mind... _Calm down_. _It's... no... big...deal…_

She could see him peering in the door as she calmly walked down the hall.

"Good morning," he said as she approached.

"Hi, Bo. Come on in," she said opening the door for him. The diaper bag and backpack were ready by the door.

"All I have to do is put some sunscreen on Matthew, then we'll be ready." She took Matthew out of his playpen and sat him on the edge of the table while she rubbed the sunscreen onto his arms, legs, and cheeks.

"Hi Matthew," Bo said. "You look happier than you were last night." Then to Nora, "He's really growing."

"I know. This first year goes so quickly. He's already sitting up on his own and rolling around the room. Now he's starting to rock on his knees. He'll be crawling soon, I'm sure. I think he'll do everything early." She put a sunhat on his head. "I guess we're ready."

"Your cottage is nice," Bo began, "Aren't you going to give me a tour?"

"Sure. Remind me when we get back. I don't want to miss the ferry."

They enjoyed the ferry ride to the island. The sea was fairly calm and, while rain was in the forecast, so far, skies remained clear. Nora was surprised to find that, within a short amount of time, their conversation was flowing easily...just like old times.

They decided to get lunch before the lighthouse tour, so they found a table on the outside terrace of the Seaside Cafe.

"What's good here?" asked Bo flipping through the menu.

"Well, from what I've heard, everything is good here...but I've only been here once. I had the king crab legs, and they were excellent."

They continued in silence for a few moments. Then Bo peered over the top of his menu at Nora. She felt his eyes watching her and glanced up.

"Let's do something daring," he said looking into her eyes.

"Daring? Just what do you have in mind?" she asked with a puzzled expression.

"I think we should both order something we have never tried before and then share like we used to."

"Noooo. We can't do that," she said with a scrunched face. "Ewww...this is seafood, Bo. What if they bring something to the table with the head still on it. I just can't eat something that is staring up at me. No," she said shaking her head, "I'm ordering the Coconut Shrimp. You can get what you like, then we'll share _if_ yours looks appetizing. How's that?"

"I'm surprised at you. Where's your sense of adventure, Red?" he asked with disappointment in his voice.

"Now when have you known me to be adventurous when it comes to food? Remember all of your unsuccessful attempts to get me to eat pizza with those little fish…? I like what I like. I'm playing it safe and ordering the shrimp."

"Fine," Bo said, "but, since I'm not sure what a lot of these items are, I'm just going to close my eyes and point."

She laughed at him. "That's crazy."

"Well, I guess I'm just in a daring and crazy mood," he said smiling. "Here goes." He lifted his finger and plopped it down on the menu. Under his finger was the word _Calamari._

"Calamari," he read. "What's that?"

"I don't know, , but it's what you're having for lunch!" she said with a grin.

"And you," he said. "Remember, we're sharing..."

"Only if it doesn't look icky and have eyes staring at me," she reminded him.

They placed their order, then Nora fed Matthew while they waited for their food. When it finally arrived, Nora was relieved to see that calamari did not have eyes peering up at them. This was deep-fried and almost looked like onion rings.

"Ready to try this?" asked Bo.

"You first. You're the daring one, remember?"

Bo bit into one of the rings. Nora watched him. "Well?" she asked.

"Not bad," he said. "It doesn't have a strong flavor. The sauce is excellent. Try it."

Nora was chewing her first bite when the waiter came back to their table.

"And how is everything today?" the waiter asked them.

"Good," Bo replied. "Hey...what exactly is this, by the way?"

"Calamari? Why, that's squid, sir."

"Oh...it's squid. I see. Well...thank you…"

Bo looked at Nora as the waiter walked away. He laughed at the expression on her face as she quickly swallowed the bite and rinsed it down with her drink.

"Come on, Red. Admit it. You thought it was good until you found out what it was."

"Bo, I had Matthew at the aquarium last week. Do you know how creepy squids are? They have these... creepy eyes and these tentacles that…" She moved her fingers back and forth. "Uh...no. I can't get past that visual. You can have your calamari. I'll stick to the shrimp."

"Well, shrimp aren't exactly pretty little things either. They…"

She held a finger against his lips. Still chewing a shrimp she said, "Stop, Bo. You are _not_ going to ruin this shrimp for me. You want to try it? The sauce is amazing." She dipped the shrimp and fed him a bite.

He chewed nodding slowly. "You're right. The shrimp is better. We were going to share, remember?" He looked at her with questioning eyes.

She smiled and pushed the shrimp plate between them.

"I'll share...we'll order more if we need to."

After lunch, Bo took his turn with Matthew's backpack as the explored some of the town's shops. They visited a few gift shops, but spent the majority of their time in an antique shop. Nora found and purchased a few things to decorate her cottage.

After the shopping, they bought ice cream cones and made their way toward the lighthouse. You could get there by walking through and out of town, but they took the scenic route walking along the beach.

Nora glanced at Bo eyeing his cone. "Do you want to taste my ice cream?" she asked.

"No. I like what I have," he said.

"What was that called again?" she questioned.

"Yazoo Sue with Rosemary Bar Nuts," he quipped. "Again...I was daring. What did you get? That looks pretty bland next to my mine."

"Delaware Peach," she answered. "It's very good...peachy."

They continued licking their cones in silence as they strolled up the beach.

"Oh come on, Buchanan. I shared my shrimp with you. Just one taste?"

Bo laughed. "Fine...and I'll taste your boring one."

They leaned over each other's cones to get a lick, but Nora licked too hard. The ice cream fell off the top of Bo's cone sliding down the front of his shirt and landing in Nora's hand.

"Oh no! Oh Bo, I'm so sorry!" She crammed the ice cream back on top of the cone, then looked at her hand and his messy shirt and finally into his face. She started laughing.

"You find this funny?" he questioned.

"No," she said laughing, "but your expression...you should have seen your face."

He grinned. "And you should see yours."

"What? What's the matter with it?" she asked startled.

"You have Yazoo Sue all over your nose and chin," he said.

"Are you kidding me? Well, we're a pair, aren't we? Luckily I have baby wipes."

She took two wipes from Matthew's bag and started cleaning the ice cream stain from Bo's shirt front. Just his close proximity and touching his chest were having an affect on Nora. She looked up into his eyes solemnly.

"Here," she said handing him the wipe. "Maybe you should do this."

"I'll just help you with yours since you can't see what you're doing," he said dabbing her nose and chin.

She looked into his eyes and smiled sheepishly. "Your shirt's a mess. I'm really sorry, Bo."

"It's not a big deal," he told her. "At least you saved my ice cream. By the way, your boring peach is good too."

"Told you so," she said.

They continued their stroll toward the lighthouse talking about a variety of things from the antiques she purchased to the beach roses growing along the sand. Nora was surprised that the conversation between them was so comfortable already. She was glad about that...she had missed her friend.

"You know, there is a legend that says this lighthouse is haunted," Nora told him.

"Really? Tell me about it."

So Nora began the story of "Mad Maggie", the ghost of the Southeast Lighthouse. "Legend has it that years ago one of the lighthouse keepers murdered his wife. He was tired of her "nagging" he said. I guess one day he just lost control and hurled her down the lighthouse steps. He claimed her death was suicide, but he was later convicted of her murder. Anyway...as the story goes her ghost, named "Mad Maggie" still haunts the lighthouse. She hates men and tries to hurt them because of what her husband did to her. But she never bothers women and children. I guess that means Matthew and I are safe, but you...better watch out Buchanan," she said giving him an impish grin.

Just then Bo started twisting his shoulders and back.

"What's the matter?" Nora asked. "Do you want me to take a turn with the backpack?"

"No…" Bo said. "I just feel like something is on my back...something feels wet."

Nora looked at Matthew in the backpack.

"Ohhh," she said getting back into the diaper bag.

"What is it?" Bo asked.

"Oh….well…...Matthew had a little accident...he...uh...spit up on your shirt." She grimaced. "I'll just clean it off with this wipe," she said. "This has just not been your day, has it? Your shirt is a sight. Maybe it's true...maybe Mad Maggie is after you," she said with a glint in her eye.

Bo shook his head. "It wouldn't surprise me. But, you know what they say…"

"What?"

"Spit happens."

She rolled her eyes at his comedic efforts.

When they returned to the cottage later, Nora gave Bo the ten second tour.

"I know it's small," she said, "but it meets our needs right now. Of course, I'll be happier when I finally get all this painting done. Everything takes so much longer than I expected."

"That's always the way it goes," he agreed buttoning his clean shirt.

"Would you like me to pack you something for your trip? I have apples, some leftover pizza, soda…?"

"No, that's ok. I'll need to stop along the way anyway. I should be getting started."

He slowly made his way toward the door. Nora scooped up Matthew from where he was playing on the floor and they followed Bo to the porch.

"In spite of the shirt," Bo said tossing it inside his car, "I had a great day...Thanks, Nora."

She smiled. "It was almost like old times, wasn't it?" .

"Almost," he agreed. "I'm really glad we were able to clear the air and spend some time together."

"Me too," she said.

Bo looked at Matthew. "Hey Buddy, you take care of your Mommy, ok?" He shook Matthew's tiny hand. "And you," he said looking back at Nora, "take care of Matthew."

Nora put her free arm around Bo's neck and drew close to him for a hug. "Thanks for making this effort, Bo. I really appreciate it," she told him. "Drive safely."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

When Monday dawned, Nora wasn't quite ready to dive into the work week. She hadn't slept well the night before...too many conflicting thoughts had prodded through her brain. She felt relief that she and Bo had been able to make apologies and extend forgiveness, happiness that they had been able to spend some time together talking and laughing like old friends; and yet, she felt confusion and some dismay that he was still so deeply and obviously imbedded in her heart.

She found it hard to concentrate on the tasks at hand...her mind would drift to parts of their conversations, a look or a smile he had given her, the way he had interacted with Matthew….

Likewise, Bo was remembering her. When work didn't consume his thoughts, Nora did. He was glad he had made the effort and the apologies, yet he felt defeated. She was building a new life for herself and seemed like she was determined to do it on her own. He knew in his heart that he still loved her, yet now he knew he would have to try to regain her love...or let her go. The thought of letting her go was too hard to think about. Then again, what excuse would he have for calling her or making the trip again to see her? It was frustrating trying to figure it all out.

By Thursday night, Bo had made up his mind. He had to take a chance. Without any good reason, he decided to call. Nora was in the midst of Matthew's bath when the phone rang. She quickly dried her hands and answered.

"Hello..."

"Nora…Hi...it's Bo."

"Bo? ...is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine...I just decided to call and...see how you're doing…"

"Oh…"

"So, how are you?"

"Well...to be honest...busy. I have Matthew in the bath…"

"So I called at a bad time...sorry...I could call back later...if it's ok?…"

She hesitated only a second. He had been on her mind all week. Did she want him to call back? Both her heart and mind gave her an emphatic "yes", but her voice remained calm.

"Sure...give me an hour. By then Matthew will be tucked in and I will be showered and ready to relax."

"Sounds good...I'll talk to you then."

After they hung up Nora thought, _What am I doing? Why did I agree to this?_

Still, when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, her reflection was smiling.

An hour later found Nora relaxed on the porch with a glass of wine. When Bo called back, the stilted conversation became much easier as they talked about their lives and their work weeks. Bo once again was able to talk with Nora about cases pending. He always loved bouncing ideas off her regarding work issues. She often took a different perspective than he did and made him view situations in different ways...then there was her vast knowledge of the law. Shop talk was always stimulating with Nora.

But, he found their light conversation just as stimulating. He noticed that the teasing banter they had always enjoyed was still there. In Nora, he found something that was lacking in other women...the ability to talk on a deeper level while still being able to play and have fun. He missed that...he missed her.

By the time their conversation ended, Bo had made plans for a return visit on Saturday. He went to sleep peacefully with a smile on his face. She, on the other hand, stared at the ceiling for an hour.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Saturday dawned sunny and promised to be hot for a late September day in Rhode Island. Before making plans with Bo, Nora had accepted Kyle's invitation to go out on the boat again with his friends. This time, however, Nora was to be the single friend along for the ride...Kyle had taken her advice and had been seeing Elaine. That gave Nora a great sense of relief. Kyle was still her friend without him seeing her as a romantic interest, and that was exactly what she wanted.

When Bo decided to come, Nora called Kyle to cancel her boating plans.

"Why don't you bring him along?" asked Kyle. "Does he have any interest in fishing? We're going to do some deep sea fishing and have a fish fry in the evening. You're both welcome to join us if you think he'd be interested."

When Nora shared the idea with Bo, he jumped at the chance.

"I've only been deep sea fishing a couple of times. I'd love it...but...I don't want you to be bored. If you'd rather do something else…"

"No...that's fine. I love being out on the boat. I'll just visit with the girls and let you men catch my dinner."

Bo fit right in with the rest of the guys. They were soon conversing as if they had known each other all of their lives….mostly about fishing, of course.

Most of the ladies lounged and chatted soaking up some sun...except for Kendra who enjoyed the sport of fishing. She was right in there with the guys and pulling in just as many fish.

Nora was glad Casey had brought along her baby this time. Her Josh was just a few months older than Matthew. It was fun comparing the boys and talking about their milestones.

About mid-afternoon the conversation was halted by excited shouts from the fishermen at the back of the boat.

"You got it!"

"Pull it in!"

"PULL MAN!"

"Holy….!"

"Wow!"

"Son of a…!"

"It's HUGE!"

The girls stood to get a glimpse of what was going on. They could see Bo's line and rod nearly bent double as he struggled with a catch. Finally, the flailing fish was hauled into the boat. It thrashed on the deck gleaming in the sun. He had caught a striped sea bass...at least three feet long. Bo was wet, his hair was wild, and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Come and look at this, Red!" he shouted. "I caught the big one!"

Nora put Matthew on her hip and went to see. "Oh my gosh, Bo! It's huge! It's bigger than Matthew! I need to get some pictures. Hold him. I'm going to go get my camera." She started to hand the baby to Bo but changed her mind when she saw his wet and fishy hands. Instead she turned and handed him to Elaine and went to search her bag for her camera.

"You carry a camera?" Bo asked.

"Everywhere I go," she shouted back at him. "I'm a mom, remember?"

Bo hoisted the fish for the photos...first holding the fish vertically...then horizontally. Then Casey took a photo of Nora and Matthew with Bo and the fish.

When the excitement was over, Kyle said, "Okay...we have plenty of fish. Let's head back to my place and fry them up!"

The dinner was delicious...fried bluefish and sea bass, hush puppies, slaw, salad, and fresh fruit. After dinner they played some cards, but the evening was cut short for Bo and Nora when Matthew started getting fussy.

After saying their thanks and goodbyes, they headed back to Nora's cottage. Bo drove while Nora tried to soothe a crying Matthew and make conversation at the same time.

"So, did you enjoy the day?" she asked Bo.

"It was great, Red. Loved catching the fish and loved eating them. Delicious...but I think I overdid it."

"Me too," she moaned. "Too bad Hank isn't here with his fizzy medicine. Remember that?"

"Ohhhh," Bo groaned. "I was trying to block that memory out. We were miserable that night, weren't we?"

"To say the least. Speaking of Hank, you need to send him a photo of you with that fish. He will be so jealous." She laughed.

"I'm glad you took pictures. It's proof that I'm not just telling a big fish story."

"Yeah, Buchanan. I'll back up your story...maybe…" she said giving him a sly smile.

He laughed at her. "You'd better!"

When they finally reached the cottage, Nora unlocked the door and headed straight down the hall. "Come on, Mr. Grumpy," she said. "It's time for your bath."

As Matthew kept fussing, she continued in a soothing voice, "I know...Mommy knows you're tired. We'll get a bath and jammies and a bottle...then to bed with you."

Bo followed. "Can I help?" he asked.

"Sure. There's a linen closet in the hall. Grab a towel and washcloth."

When Bo entered the bathroom, Nora had the warm water running and was removing Matthew's clothes. She undressed him down to his diaper then held him in a standing position on the counter. He loved stretching his legs.

"Here," she said to Bo. "Hold him a minute will you?"

Bo held him up under the arms as he stretched and kicked. "His skin is so soft...hope my hands aren't too rough on him."

"No...he's tough," Nora said. "Just look at that physique. I'll bet you're jealous," she said to Bo teasingly.

"He's a brute, for sure," Bo agreed nodding his head and smiling. "He's really cute, Nora."

"Say 'thank you Bo'," Nora said to Matthew, and to Bo, "Okay, go ahead and put him in the tub."

As he did so, they heard a phone ringing. "Is that your phone or mine?" Bo asked.

"I think it's yours."

Bo hurried to answer. Nora heard him asking questions.

"When?...Did you get the guy?...any casualties?..."

 _Something is wrong,_ Nora thought. She hurried to finish Matthew's bath, wrapped him in a towel, and joined Bo in the living room.

He was finishing his conversation. "I'll try to get the next flight out...if I can't get a flight it will be seven hours…"

Nora reached into her desk drawer, pulled out her phone book, and started searching for the airport number.

As Bo hung up, she handed him the phone book. "Here's the airport number. What's wrong, Bo?"

"Let me make these arrangements, then I'll fill you in...Hello, yes, I need to book a flight to Llanview, PA...this is an emergency. I'll need the next flight available…"

While Nora waited, she paced the floor cuddling Matthew in his towel. Then she brought his jammies into the living room and dressed him on the couch. Finally, Bo was off the phone. She stood to face him.

"What's going on, Bo?"

Bo looked at her. "A gunman opened fire in the Palace Restaurant. Two casualties, six injured. He's at large. There's a manhunt going on. I need to get back there as soon as possible."

"Oh, Bo! Who? Anyone we know?" she asked.

"I don't know the victims' names." He could see the worry in her eyes. "Try not to worry. Call Rachel. Put your mind at ease." He pulled her into his arms for a reassuring hug, then released her to tuck in his shirt and find his few belongings. "Now, help me...how do I get to the airport and how long will it take?"

"It's about a twenty minute drive from town. You'll take Route 41 north and follow the signs. Do you want me to take you?"

"No, I'll drive and leave my jeep in long-term parking. But, I have to go get my things from the hotel first. I'm just glad I could get on a flight."

"Me too."

"I guess I have everything...okay, take care...call Rachel. You'll feel better."

"Bo...call me as soon as you can, okay?"

"I will."

"...and be careful…"

"I will," he assured her with a brief smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Bo threw his jacket on the end of the bed and loosened his tie. He was exhausted after another grueling day at work. Nine days of questioning, searching, and following leads. But, the work had finally paid off...they found the shooter and he was behind bars. The case was solved and he was greatly relieved.

He looked at the clock. 11:40. He wanted to call Nora. He hadn't been able to call her for days; and he missed her, as much as he hated to admit it even to himself. But she would no doubt be asleep by now. He would call her tomorrow. He stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers and crawled into bed, exhausted mentally and physically.

Nora hung up her phone after talking with Rachel. Rachel had seen on the 11:00 news that the shooter had been arrested. She shared the good news with her mom. Nora was greatly relieved. She knew Bo probably wasn't home, but she wanted to leave him a message congratulating him on the force's good work. She was pleasantly surprised to hear him answer...

"Buchanan."

"Would this be Bo Buchanan?" she asked smiling to hear his voice.

"Yes…...Nora?"

"Yes...I'm surprised to find you home. I thought I'd leave a message. Congrats on the good work, Commish."

"Thank you...the guys did well."

"Don't be so humble. The guys have a great commander-in-chief."

"Thanks, Red."

"So, let me guess. You're having your bourbon."

"No...actually, I just crawled into bed. No bourbon...no neck rub…..I'm a lonely man."

"Awww. Well, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't get a bourbon or a neck rub either."

Bo smiled at the thought. "Since when do you drink bourbon?" he inquired.

"I don't. But it made you smile thinking about it, didn't it?"

"Yes...the woman who gets tipsy on wine…I can't imagine you with bourbon…and...how do you know I'm smiling?"

"I can hear it in your voice," she said in a lilting tone.

Bo chuckled. She was just what he needed after this long day. "So...what are you doing?" he asked.

"Well...I'm just lying here after a long day too. I worked, of course, then decided I'd try to get a little of my painting done. So... I put Matthew in the playpen and he fussed and fussed...now that he's mobile, he hates being confined. Anyway, I finally took him out and just blocked him out of the living room. I thought he was playing fine with his toys until I realized that he was too quiet. When I checked on him, I found he had opened the cupboard under the sink and was shaking the dishwashing liquid bottle...of course he had it open and it had drizzled out all over the floor. Clara never told me he knew how to open the cupboards...it's a new thing I guess. So...I put him back in the playpen and let him fuss while I put away the paint supplies and tried to clean up the kitchen mess. Do you have any idea how hard it is to clean dish soap off a floor? The more you wipe, the more slippery it gets. I nearly did the splits three times!"

By this time Bo was laughing.

"You find this funny, Buchanan?"

"No...no...it sounds frustrating...and a little dangerous. It's you...you make me laugh. I needed a laugh."

"Well...I'm happy you got the laugh you needed...at my expense. Anyway...I'm sure that sounds frivolous after what you've been through this past week or so. I didn't mean to ramble on...I just wanted to say congrats and that I'm glad it's over. I'm not going to keep you any longer though. I'm sure you're tired."

"No...wait...don't hang up yet. Actually, I thought about calling you before I laid down...but I thought I would wake you. It's good to hear your voice...I'm sorry I haven't been able to call."

"I understand."

"So, tell me. What else have you been doing...besides cleaning up dish soap?"

"Well...work has kept me busy. I just finished grading midterms. And Matthew has been cutting some teeth, so he has been kind of fussy and clingy lately. I can only do what can be done with a baby on my hip. Not a lot of excitement here. Just the normal routine."

"Normal sounds good. I could use some 'normal' about now," he said yawning.

"Well, maybe you can get some 'normal' now that this case is over...I hope so." She continued talking...sharing about work, and Matthew, and the funny noise her car was making...

"So...it's this little pinging sound when I put it into gear. Do you know what that could be? I'm hoping it isn't expensive to fix. What do you think it might be?..."

When he didn't answer, she asked, "Bo?... Bo? Are you still there?"

She thought they had lost connection until she heard his even breathing on the other end of the line. She smiled. He had fallen asleep. She listened for a few moments remembering how it felt to lay beside him and listen to his soft breathing as he slept. How she wished she could snuggle close and wrap her arms around him again…

 _Stop Nora,_ came her inner voice.

But into the phone she whispered, "Goodnight, Sweetheart..." before she quietly hung up the receiver.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The weekend was finally here. Nora and Matthew, both clad in their pajamas, padded to the kitchen for breakfast.

"What sounds good, Sweetie?" she asked the baby on her hip as she peered into the fridge. "Mmmm...how about scrambled egg and a banana. Sound good?"

She grabbed a banana and placed Matthew in the high chair. Then she peeled it and tore it into tiny pieces. He was just starting to eat some table food and loved it.

"There. Now, you work on that while I make your egg. Bo's coming today, Matthew! Do you remember Bo? He's coming to see us!"

Bo hadn't been to visit since before the Llanview shooting. He had been far too busy with work. But, during the weeks apart, he had started calling more frequently, usually after Nora had Matthew tucked in and she was already in bed. She didn't mind...it reminded her of their dating days when he would call her at bedtime to 'say goodnight' and they would talk for an hour. She smiled at the memory. She was really looking forward to his visit this time. He had to pick up his jeep, of course, and they planned to finish her painting.

She blew on Matthew's scrambled egg to cool it before breaking it into tiny pieces and putting it on his tray. "There you go, Sweetpea. Now it's time for Mommy's coffee."

She was filling her mug with coffee when she heard a knock on the door. Looking through the screen she saw Bo standing there.

"Bo!" She went to let him in. "What are you doing here? I didn't expect you until at least 1:00!"

"Really? Don't you listen to your messages? I left you a message saying I was coming after work on Friday and would be ready to paint early Saturday morning."

"I didn't get a message…"

He pointed to the flashing light on her answering machine. "You are losing your observation skills, Counselor," he grinned, "and, by the way, it's good to see you too." Then to Matthew, "Hi Buddy! Eating breakfast? Yum..."

She smiled. "It _is_ good to see you. I just wasn't expecting you so early," she said running a hand through her tousled hair.

"Obviously," he grinned running his eyes over her pajama-clad body. The pajamas consisted of a tank top and some very short pajama shorts which revealed the long legs he loved.

"I think I'll just go get my robe…" she said heading down the hall.

"Don't do it on my account," he called after her.

"You're a rogue, Bo Buchanan," she shouted from her room.

Bo sat on a chair across from Matthew and whispered, "I've seen your Mommy's legs before...bunches of times. Mommy has great legs, doesn't she Bud?"

"Hey, hey, hey, I heard that," Nora said returning in her robe. "He's far too young for that kind of talk."

"We'll talk about it later," he winked at Matthew.

Nora gave him the look. "Would you like a cup of coffee, sir?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he said with feigned propriety. "Thank you, Ma'am."

She laughed as she handed him his cup. "What is wrong with you? You're very ornery this morning," she said looking into his eyes.

"Well...I'm just happy to be here, I guess. It's good to see you again...and _you_!" he said poking Matthew's belly gently making him giggle.

"Have you had breakfast?" she asked.

"At the hotel. I ate and threw on my grubbies. So... I'm ready to paint."

"Well then...I'll get my painting clothes on and we'll get started."

By the time Nora had changed clothes, Bo had washed Matthew's face and hands and cleaned off the high chair.

"You're pretty handy," she commented when she returned.

"I try. Here...take him," he said, handing the baby to Nora. "I brought something for him but left it in the car. Be right back."

She took Matthew to change his clothes. When she came back, Bo showed her his gift for Matthew. It was a baby walker.

"I thought this would keep him out of the cabinets...and things like dish soap...while we work. This way he's mobile but he can't open the cabinets and he has new things to play with right here on the front….what do you think?" he asked Nora.

"Oh Bo. It's perfect! A great idea. Thank you. I don't know why I didn't think of this," she said.

"I told you...you're slipping, Counselor," he said shaking his head.

"Here we go again. Just put the baby in so we can get busy."

The baby walker worked like a charm. Matthew loved bouncing in the seat, and quickly learned that by moving his legs he could maneuver it around the kitchen. Because he was occupied and content, Nora and Bo were able to finish the painting in record time. They were finished by 11:30.

Bo closed the paint cans. "There's the last piece of trim tape. Do you want to do the honors?"

Nora gave the tape a pull. "Wala! We're done!" She looked around. "What do you think, Bo? I was going for a "beachy" look. Does the blue look beachy?"

" 'Beachy?' Is 'beachy' a real word?"

"Oh...you know what I mean!" she said playfully.. "Do you think the aqua and white looks like it belongs in a beach cottage?"

"Oh...yeah...yeah, it does. As soon as I saw it I thought, 'beachy'," he said nodding his head seriously.

She ignored his silly remark and went on, "Now, I just need to get some beach photos or decorations to hang up...and my weather vane...it would look perfect in here…"

"You mean the one with the rust," he inquired. "That rust won't match…"

"Buchanan…" she began, waving a finger at him…"Oh nevermind. Your silly remarks are not going to spoil my enthusiasm."

"I would never try to do that," he said smiling at her.

She looked around the entire space, kitchen and living room. "I _love_ it!" she said. " _So_ glad to finally have this done. Thanks, Bo."

"You're welcome," he said as he continued to clean up.

She rattled on, "Do you know what this means? I can get rid of the painting supplies I've had stashed in that corner for weeks. I can finish my decorating. I can I can get my nails done without fear of chipping them by scraping and painting." She looked at her hands. "Maybe I'll feel like a woman again."

He laughed aloud. "You don't feel like a woman?" he asked.

"No...not when my hands look like this...I've just been so busy...No time for pampering when you have work and a baby and painting to do."

"I know exactly what you mean," he said nodding his head.

"Oh you do not!" she said exasperated.

He laughed at her frustration, then sobered. "I'm just teasing you. Tell you what... we got done a lot earlier than we expected. Why don't you let me watch Matthew and you go out and pamper yourself...get your nails done, do some shopping, have lunch with a friend...what do you think?"

She looked at him surprised at the offer. "I can't do that…" she began.

"Why not? I'd love to watch Matthew...it would be fun for me. And...it would be good for you. When was the last time you even shopped without pushing a stroller?"

Nora thought for a moment.

"See?" he told her, "You can't even remember. Please...I insist." He pulled Matthew out of the walker. "We'll get along just fine. Go on...call a friend. Go."

"Bo, you didn't make this long trip to babysit…"

"No, I didn't, but...I want you to do this. I think you need some...what do you women call it?"

" 'Me time', " she offered.

"Yes! That's it...some 'me time'."

"But...I feel guilty leaving when you came all this way…"

He interrupted her, "Okay. How about this idea? You take the afternoon for some 'me time'... and then...maybe tonight...you and I could spend some time together...just the two of us. Maybe we could go to that little carnival in town...Do you think Clara would be willing to watch Matthew for the evening?..."

Nora hesitated. "That sounds suspiciously like a date, Buchanan…" she said looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"It could be...or not...whichever way you prefer," he said looking at her intently.

She contemplated the idea for a moment before responding. "I'd like that," she said quietly. "I guess it will depend on whether or not Clara's available…"

"Well...I guess I'll let you deal with those details. Right now I think we have a hungry boy here. Tell me what you want him to have for lunch."

Nora enjoyed her afternoon of 'me time' immensely. She got a haircut, then met her friend Betsy for lunch. Betsy was another professor on staff at the university. They discovered through conversing that they were both from the Chicago area. It gave them much to talk about.

After lunch they both went to get manicures and pedicures and did some shopping. Nora found a cute sundress on sale because it was the end of the season. She snatched it up for her evening with Bo. She thought she could wear it since the weather that week had been unseasonably warm for October. After making a few more purchases, she picked up a bottle of wine...perhaps they would want a nightcap before the evening ended. She arrived back at the cottage very happy.

When she walked in the door, she found Bo asleep on the couch with Matthew stretched out and snoozing on his chest. The sight of them made her melt. Bo heard the shopping bags and woke up.

"Hey Red," he whispered sleepily. "Did you have fun?"

She approached the couch quietly. "I did." she nodded.

"Good... Look," he said peering down at Matthew.

She saw what he was referring to...Matthew's tiny hand had Bo's finger in a firm grip as he slept.

Bo smiled. "I know I should have laid him down, but…" He shrugged.

She smiled. "That's okay."

He looked at her. "Your hair looks nice," he whispered, "...let me see your nails…"

She showed off her newly manicured hands.

"So...do you feel like a woman again?" he asked grinning.

"Yes, I do," she said with whispered enthusiasm and wide eyes, "and...I have a date tonight!"

"Oh? Who's the lucky guy?" he asked.

"My babysitter," she whispered flirtatiously before scooping up her shopping bags and flouncing down the hall.

Bo could hardly wait.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Bo knocked on the cottage door around 6:30 after returning to the hotel for a shower and a change of clothes. The door was answered by a matronly lady who he assumed must be Nanny Clara.

"You must be Bo," she said letting him in the door. "I'm Clara, the nanny."

"It's nice to finally meet you, ma'am. I've heard only good things about you." His comment made her smile.

At that moment Nora came down the hall with Matthew in her arms. She was dressed in sandals and a simple sundress spritzed with flowers. The bodice was form-fitting and showed off her tan. The dress was cinched at the waist with a small belt and then hung full to just above the knee. She took his breath away.

"You're here! I didn't hear you come in," she said with a smile. "So, you've met Clara?"

"Yes, we introduced ourselves," Clara said. "Miss Nora, I don't mean to sound like a mother, but you may need a jacket when the sea breeze kicks up later on...it's October, you know…"

"I'll grab my sweater," she said as she handed the baby to Clara. "I hope he isn't fussy for you...he didn't take a long nap today." Then kissing the baby she said, "You, Little Mister, be good for Nanny Clara. Mommy loves you."

She grabbed a sweater quickly and she and Bo were on their way. They decided to walk to the carnival as it was less than two miles up the beach. It was a beautiful evening for a walk. The clouds over the water had taken on a pink and gray hue as they reflected the sun setting in the opposite direction.

"You look nice tonight," he complimented her as they walked along.

"Thank you. You know...getting out today and having some time for myself really helped me...I guess I needed that 'me time'. Thanks for taking care of Matthew."

"You're very welcome. Anytime. I had a great time with him."

"So...how long has it been since you've been to a carnival?" she asked him.

He thought for a moment. "Honestly...I don't think I've been to one since that one we went to in Chicago. As I recall, _that_ was a miserable night."

She started laughing at the memory. "You were so sick."

"And you find that funny?" he asked her as she couldn't stop laughing. "I learned a valuable lesson that night. Never load up on food and then ride those spinning rides you like. I thought I'd never eat a chili dog again..."

She bumped her shoulder against his and smiled, "You got over it. So...are you going to ride with me tonight?"

"I don't know...it depends," he said.

She turned around and walked backward a few paces in front of him. "Depends on what? If you aren't going to ride with me, we may as well go back home. You know how I love those rides. Come on, Buchanan."

 _Why does she have to look so beautiful in the setting sun...she could talk me into anything right now..._ He shook the thought away and continued the conversation.

"Well...I'll ride the merry-go-round with you…" he started.

She turned back around to walk beside him. "The merry-go-round?" she said with distaste, "I don't even _like_ the merry-go-round..."

"You _always_ want to ride the merry-go-round," he interrupted, "...every time…"

"Well, you must be thinking of some other woman, because I have never liked the merry-go-round…" she said, looking at him.

"Nooo. It's you. You always insisted we ride it even though you know I don't really like heights."

Nora gave him a puzzled look. "Heights? The merry-go-round isn't...Ohhh! You must be thinking of the Ferris Wheel!" She started laughing again. "Oh, yes! I _love_ the Ferris Wheel! You have your rides mixed up!"

"Well, whatever it's called...you always rock the seat when we're at the top," he said making a rocking motion with his hand."It really makes me nervous."

"Awww," she sympathized. "But you'll ride it with me anyway? Thank you for overcoming your fears for me," she teased him.

"You better appreciate it," he said.

She gave him a sideways glance and continued, "What about the Scrambler? Will you ride that with me?"

Bo thought for a minute. "The Scrambler…" he said quietly. "Is that the silver one where I get smashed by the door? That's the one that made me sick!"

"Only after eating several chili dogs!" she exclaimed. "We'll ride it before we eat...come on, Bo. What do you say?"

He gave her a smirk and shook his head.

"I know that expression...that's a 'yes'. This is going to be so much fun! We haven't done this in years!"

As planned, they rode the rides before doing anything else. Bo was a good sport riding not only the Ferris Wheel and Scrambler, but a few others of Nora's choosing. He had to admit that he enjoyed being smashed by the door by her warm body, and wouldn't have minded her rocking the Ferris Wheel seat had he gotten the kisses at the top that he was accustomed to. He was very ready to move this relationship to the next level, but he wasn't sure about Nora. So, he tried not to think beyond the time at hand.

After they were finished riding, they decided to grab a bite to eat. Once again, they chose something different with the plan to share. They found a seat under a pavilion by the band stand. They were just in time...a band was warming up.

"Let me have a few of those twirly potatoes before you saturate them with ketchup," he told her.

They chatted and shared their food while listening to the band which played a mix of music; pop, oldies, and country. There was a makeshift dance floor near the bandstand, and as the band livened up, so did the people listening. The dance floor was getting full.

Suddenly, Bo jumped to his feet as the first few bars of a very familiar tune began playing. "Aw, man! We gotta dance to this one." He held out a hand to her. "Dance with me, Red."

Bo pulled Nora to the crowded dance floor to the sounds of Bob Seger's _Old Time Rock-n- Roll._ Bo was a natural and could remember all of their old dance moves. It wasn't long before Nora was in sync with him following his leads and responding to them. As soon as that song ended, _Brown Eyed Girl_ began, and they danced through that one also. Nora was pretty tired by the end of that one and was relieved when a slow song began. Bo began to pull her close when they heard someone nearby saying her name.

"Nora...over here!"

They looked behind them to see Elaine and Kyle standing just off the dance floor. They joined them.

"Hey, you two dance pretty well together," Elaine commented. "It was fun watching you."

"Oh," said a still breathless Nora. "Thanks...but I'm a little out of practice. Bo never tires out."

Bo noticed that Elaine was carrying a stuffed bear and joined in the conversation. "How did you win the bear?" he asked.

"I didn't. Kyle did, " she answered.

"I won it playing Skeeball," Kyle said. "I've never won anything in my life. Guess this was my lucky night."

Bo turned to Nora. "I should try to win something for Matthew," he said. "Maybe we can find one of those target shooting games. I'm pretty good with those."

"Sounds like a plan," Nora agreed.

They talked a few minutes longer, Bo and Kyle about fishing, Elaine and Nora quietly about Kyle. "Looks like you two are getting along well," Nora smiled. "So happy for you," she whispered.

After a few more minutes, Bo said, "Well, we need to find those games. You ready, Nora?"

"Sure...Looks like I have a man on a mission. It was good seeing you two. Have a great night."

"You too. We'll see you soon. Nice seeing you again, Bo."

"Thanks, same here," he replied.

Bo was lucky with the target shooting game. He won the first game he played. "What should I get for Matthew?" he asked.

"I think you should choose since you won it for him," Nora said.

Bo chose a giraffe with a bow tie around his neck. Then, like a gambler, he wanted to try again. When he won again, he said, "Now, this one's for you. What would you like?"

"You choose for me," she said.

"Okay…" He looked over the choices then said, "I'll take that furry gorilla for the lady."

"Why the furry gorilla?" she asked, smiling, when he handed it to her.

"Oh...I just thought his masculine good looks and muscular build would remind you of me when I'm gone…"

Nora rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh, now that really hurts," Bo said feigning mock dismay.

"Here, my muscular hunk of masculinity, you could at least carry the giraffe," she said, still laughing. Let's go home."

The sea breeze on the walk back was definitely cooler. Nora was glad she had brought along a sweater. They walked along leisurely each carrying one of the prizes Bo had won. As they walked further down the beach, the carnival music and sounds died away, and they were left with only the sounds of the surf.

Nora spoke. "Look at the moon tonight, Bo...how it shimmers on the water. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," was his brief reply.

"I usually find the ocean frightening at night," she continued, "but the moonlight makes it look...mystical...almost friendly..."

"Romantic," he added gazing at the scene.

They walked along in silence for a short while, each lost in their own thoughts. Then Bo broke the silence, "I had a great time tonight, Red."

She smiled at him. "Me too," she responded. "It was fun...I'm glad we got it right this time and ate after the rides," she said lightheartedly."

They both chuckled again at the memory. "You're never going to let me forget that, are you?" Bo asked glancing at her.

"Probably not...you know how I am."

"Yes, I do."

They walked a little further in silence. Nora could tell Bo had something on his mind. He had been fun and lighthearted all evening...now he was quiet and seemed preoccupied.

"Is something wrong?" she finally asked him.

Bo stopped and set the giraffe on an outcropping of rock. He hesitated a moment before answering, "Well...I was just thinking about how we got cheated out of our slow dance when Kyle and Elaine showed up. So...I was wondering…" He took the gorilla from her and placed it on the rocks with the giraffe. "I was wondering if we could share that dance now...here?"

She smiled at him. "How are we going to dance?" she asked. "The music has stopped."

He took a couple of steps closer to her. Looking into her eyes he asked softly, "Do you think so, Red? Has the music really stopped?" If she caught the double meaning of his words, she didn't let him know. He moved closer. "I still hear it," he whispered. "Dance with me?"

She was lost in his eyes. When he held his hand out to her, she placed her palm in his and he drew her close.

"Now, close your eyes," he said quietly just inches from her face.

"What?" she asked with a puzzled expression.

"Close your eyes and you'll hear the music...trust me...close them."

She smiled and closed her eyes obligingly.

"Now...follow my lead," he said softly.

Bo held her close and began gliding across the sand. As they moved, they fell into the rhythm of the waves breaking and rolling on the beach. It wasn't long before Nora also heard the music of the surf. Bo pulled their outstretched hands to his chest between them and held her tighter. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I hear it," she whispered. "I hear the music."

She opened her eyes to find him mere inches from her face. His dancing slowed as he inclined his head toward hers for a kiss. His mouth found hers. Her lips were so soft beneath his. He started slowly, kissing her lightly, tasting her. But, soon memory and passion overtook them both. Her lips parted willingly when his kisses became more intense. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her body close to his. It was only a matter of moments, but seemed like time stood still.

When they finally parted, Bo whispered, "I've wanted to do that all evening."

"And... I've wanted you to do that all evening."

He leaned in to kiss her again, but after only a few more kisses, she murmured..."Um...We really need to be getting back. I told Clara we'd be back around eleven." She played with the collar on his shirt.

"Oh...so now you have a curfew?" he teased, eyes twinkling in that boyish way she loved.

"Well...I guess so. Clara doesn't like to travel too late at night. But...when we get there...would you like to join me for a nightcap?"

"I'd love to," he said reluctantly releasing her and retrieving the stuffed animals. He handed her the gorilla and grabbed the giraffe. Then he took her hand in his and they made their way toward the cottage in the moonlight.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Upon returning to the cottage, Nora thanked Clara and they said their goodnights. Bo played the gentleman and walked Clara through the dark to her car.

When he returned, he found Nora in the kitchen struggling with the corkscrew to open the wine.

"Here...let me do that. You get the glasses," he said.

Nora set out two fluted glasses then turned and leaned against the countertop. "I'm sure you charmed Clara...walking her to her car," she said smiling.

"Just being a gentleman...besides, I want her to like me, you know."

She watched him as he opened the wine. She was used to seeing him in suits, but he looked just as gorgeous in casual clothes...a colorful short-sleeved plaid shirt over a navy t-shirt with jeans.

"I like you," she said.

"Well, that's good to hear because…" he glanced over at her, "I like you too." They both smiled as their eyes met.

"I'm just saying...you're easy to like, Bo Buchanan...she won't have a problem liking you. Better not charm her too much or I'll have competition," she said with smiling eyes.

He poured the wine. "You think I won't be able to resist her charms?" he asked grinning at her. They both chuckled at the thought of Bo with the dimpled, matronly woman. He stepped in front of her and handed her a glass. He brushed back a stray tendril of her hair as he looked into her eyes. "You have no competition," he said shaking his head softly. He kissed her, then, "a toast," he said raising his glass, "to...beginning again?"

"To beginning again," she repeated tapping his glass. They shared a sip of the wine and another kiss before he took her hand and pulled her toward the living room.

"Here, take my glass. I'll be right back. I want to check on Matthew."

When she returned, she found Bo seated on the couch. He had dimmed the lights by turning the lamp down low and draping his plaid shirt over it.

Nora laughed. "What's this, Buchanan?" she asked seating herself close beside him and curling her feet up comfortably beneath her.

"It's makeshift ambiance," he said stretching an arm across the back of the couch behind her shoulders. "Do you realize you have no candles in this place?"

"I haven't needed any," she quipped.

"Well, you need to get some...and some music. Do you have any good music?"

She sipped her wine before turning to him. "Just close your eyes and you'll hear the music..." she said in a sultry voice.

He shook his head and sighed. "You're mocking me," he said propping his sock feet on the coffee table and grinning at her.

She giggled. "Never... I love your romantic soul," she whispered leaning her head against his shoulder to kiss him. They shared some more kisses before...

"Music?" he questioned softly.

"Oh! Yes! Music! Over here." She jumped off the couch and went to the bookshelves. He followed. My collection is small. My ex-husband took most of the music when we parted ways…" she teased.

"That blasted cur," Bo said looking at her miniscule collection. "He should be put to a slow death."

Nora threw back her head and laughed. It was the first time she had ever laughed over their situation.

"Yes...how about death by dancing?" she said with big eyes.

"That sounds like a perfect punishment," Bo agreed preoccupied by looking at the music. He pulled one off the shelf called _Fabulous Hits of the Past_. It was still wrapped in cellophane. This one looks great. Why haven't you opened it?"

She sobered. "Oh...that was an impulse buy. I just...never could bring myself to listen to it after I bought it."

He looked at her. "Well, how about tonight? We'll listen to it together." He raised his eyebrows as he questioned, "May I open it?"

"Sure."

While Bo started the music, Nora returned to her wine. She was taking a sip when she heard the beginning of one of her favorites. She closed her eyes and smiled.

 _ **Just one look**_

 _ **and I fell so h-a-r-d**_

 _ **in love…with you-u**_

 _ **oh-h, oh-ohh...**_

She looked at Bo as he turned around from the stereo. He held out a hand to her. She set down her glass and went into his arms. They started out with some fast dancing, but by the end they were just holding onto each other and swaying to the music. They danced to several more numbers by The Ronettes, The Temptations, The Crystals, The Shirelles...twirling in and out of each others' arms just like old times, laughing, singing along, talking, sometimes breathless.

When they heard the beginning of _You Send Me,_ Bo pulled Nora close.

"I sing this to Matthew sometimes when I put him to bed," Nora confessed.

Bo smiled at the thought. "He likes the oldies, does he?"

"Yes, he does, and so did Rachel. My favorite for her was _Goodnight Sweetheart._ "

"I see. Lucky babies to have a Mommy that introduced them to good music. Maybe I'll eavesdrop sometime when you're tucking Matthew in." He pulled her closer. "Oh, Red. I haven't danced in the longest time," he said twirling her the other direction. "It's been great."

He was holding her so close that she was conscious of every part of his body. His proximity and the smell of his cologne were more intoxicating than the wine she had been sipping. He nuzzled her hair loving it's familiar fragrance.

Toward the end of the song, Bo spoke quietly, "Well...I suppose I should be going soon...your baby will be getting you up early..."

She said nothing, but leaned her forehead against his and wrapped her arms more tightly about his neck as they swayed to the music. She didn't want him to leave.

When the song ended, he reluctantly loosened his hold on her, leaned back and asked, "May I peek at Matthew? We kind of bonded today. I want to see him before I go."

"Sure." He released her and made his way quietly to the nursery. She followed and watched from the doorway as he said goodnight to the sleeping baby. He adjusted Matthew's blankets and ran his hand softly over his hair. When he turned around to leave the room, he found Nora leaning against the door frame.

"I covered his feet," he whispered. "He had kicked his blankets off. His feet are so tiny...I thought they would get cold."

"That was very sweet of you," she whispered back..

He leaned an arm above her on the door frame. "Well, what can I say? I'm just...a sweet guy…" He fingered her necklace with his other hand. "Except for that thing about stealing all of your good music." He looked into her eyes. "Forgive me for that?" He was inches from her lips.

"Forgiven," she whispered.

The hand that had been playing with her necklace made it's way to her waist drawing her close. His mouth found hers again kissing her...gently at first, then with fevered urgency. She responded with an urgency of her own running her hands up his chest...around his neck...through his hair. Their breathing was growing heavier. Bo drew away for a moment to lead her out of Matthew's doorway and into the hall. He shut Matthew's door quietly and pulled her back into his arms. Her mind was swirling with mixed emotions as he kissed her lips and then down her neck.

"Bo," she murmured breathlessly.

He pulled back for a moment and looked into her eyes. They were full of emotion. He leaned his forehead against hers and kissed her softly. She ran her hands up his back and over his shoulders caressing him.

"This has been quite a night, hasn't it?" he asked quietly, playing with her hair. "I hate to see it end."

She ran a finger down his jawline. "Who says it has to end?" she asked softly. "You could ...keep me company tonight…" She peered up at him with questioning eyes.

He cupped her face in his hands. "I'd love to keep you company," he said huskily, "if you're sure…"

She smiled at him in the darkness. Then, taking him by the hand, she led him to her room. Bo closed her bedroom door behind them.

Moonlight stretched it's shimmering light across the floor and bed almost as if it was being ushered in by the sea breeze that rustled the curtains at her windows...almost as if it were welcoming them.

Bo approached Nora softly from behind and wrapped his strong arms around her waist breathing in the scent of her as he began kissing her neck. She held the arms that were around her waist and inclined her neck to receive his kisses. _This is a dream,_ she thought, _it must be a dream..._ but she sighed aloud.

Bo heard her sigh and lifted his head to question her, "You okay?"

"Yes," she whispered…"It's just...been so long…"

"Too long," he whispered back. "I've missed you, Red."

She lifted her arm to run a hand down his cheek, "I've missed you too...so much."

He nuzzled her neck and kissed her again. "May I?" he asked referring to her zipper.

She nodded her head briefly. His adept fingers slid the zipper of her dress down slowly revealing her back and waist. He slid his arms around her again, this time beneath the dress. He planted moist kisses on her neck again, around to where her necklace fastened, then along her spine between her shoulder blades. Her uncertainty vanished at his touch.

"Red," he whispered.

Finally, she turned around to face him. He let her dress slip to the floor. Her lips found his and melted beneath them. She ran her hands under his shirt and began helping him with his belt. When they finished undressing each other, they backed slowly to the bed. As he lay her beneath him, all of her timidity was gone. They were in familiar territory again. All of their years of love-making had taught them exactly what pleased the other. They pleasured each other with their hands, their mouths, their hearts until both reached the summits they were seeking. After they reached their crescendos, they curled up in each others' arms. All they could hear were the sounds of the surf and of their own breathing as their racing hearts returned to normal. Bo pulled Nora closer and caressed her back and shoulders.

After a few moments he spoke, "I love the sound of the surf," he said quietly. "You're lucky to get lulled to sleep by it every night."

"It is nice," she murmured running her fingers across his strong chest.

He wrapped his arms around her waist locking his fingers and pulling her into a firm embrace.

"Tonight was perfect, Red...this whole day was perfect," he said softly.

She snuggled deeper into his arms enjoying the scent of him and the feel of his skin next to her own. She could tell he was getting sleepy, but before he drifted into a blissful slumber as he always did not long after their lovemaking, she heard an almost imperceptible whisper…

"I love you, Red."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

It was in the wee hours of the morning that Nora found herself leaning her cheek against a porch post looking out upon the vast dark sea. Her hair and emotions were both tumbled by the wind that made the waves crash forebodingly onto the beach. The tide had crept closer to her tiny cottage. Still, while the winds and rising tides made her feel somewhat insecure, she couldn't bring herself to go back inside to wrestle with her thoughts. Unfortunately, her thoughts followed her onto the porch.

 _What am I doing? I am losing my resolve. This was not in the plan._

Before she could delve any deeper into her thoughts, she heard the screen door squeak open and saw Bo close it gently behind him before she looked back out to the sea. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and leaned his head against hers.

"You alright?" he asked softly.

She glanced at him. "Mmhm. Just couldn't sleep."

They both looked out upon the tumbling waves a few moments before he continued.

"Something bothering you? It must be if you're out here this time of night...what's on your mind, Red?"

She didn't answer.

After some silence, he moved to lean against the opposite porch post and pressed on. Hesitantly he asked, "Are you feeling...regret…about tonight?"

She turned to face him leaning her back against the post. After she collected her thoughts for a moment she said, "No," giving him a hesitant smile. "I wanted to make love to you."

"Well, that's a relief...What is it, then?" he asked. "You're scaring me."

She struggled with where to begin...how to make him understand. Shaking her head slowly she said, "I'm just so scared, Bo. I've tried so hard to move on with my life...because it's the best thing for Matthew. But...even though I traveled miles away...got a new job...new home...started a new life... it's still here," she said pointing to her heart, tears brimming in her eyes…this love I have for you..."

"And...loving me is a problem? Why, Red? I don't understand…"

"Because...it's not in the plan, Bo. I moved here to get away from my past life and build a life for my son. You see...my life is not about me anymore. It's about Matthew...that little boy sleeping in there...my little boy. It's all about him...making him feel happy and secure. I don't want him to suffer for my mistakes."

She stopped for a moment to collect her thoughts, then continued, "I left Llanview because I felt I was cheating Matthew. I was miserable over the mistakes I had made...the hurt I had caused you...the loss of you. I tried with Sam, but ended up hurting him too...and ultimately...through it all, I was hurting Matthew because...a miserable woman doesn't make a very good mother. So I left it all behind...or tried to...so that I could concentrate on Matthew's happiness. Now here I am again…"

"Miserable?" he asked. "The woman I spent time with today wasn't miserable...she was vibrant and happy and loving."

Nora looked at him. "Today was wonderful," she agreed. The silence fell again.

Bo took a deep breath. "It hasn't been easy for me either, Red. I've been miserable too. I tried to fill the void...made a lot of stupid mistakes...things I regret...but, I don't want to stay miserable. I want to move on...with you...with us. I thought that's what we were doing."

"It isn't that easy, Bo…"

"Why not? We love each other." He paused before continuing, "Tonight has been perfect...hasn't it? Spending time together...talking, dancing...making love. I thought it was perfect...all of it." He swallowed hard. "I love you, Red...so much. I want to make this work."

She bit her lip and looked down. "Bo...I think you're trying really hard, but... the fact remains...Matthew is Sam's. And eventually Sam will be a part of my life just because we're parenting Matthew. I don't mean romantically...that's done...but, he will be entwined in our lives; and...frankly, I'm just not sure you can handle that. And then there's Matthew...every time you look at him it will remind you of the past and of my mistake with Sam…"

Bo interrupted softly, "I don't see Sam when I look at Matthew. I just see a sweet little boy...with his Mama's brown eyes."

She looked at him with tears glistening in her eyes, but she spoke firmly, "I can't make a mistake that will hurt my son...that's what I'm afraid of...making another mistake…"

"Red…" he whispered, "listen to me." He looked at her intently. "We're miserable without each other. We tried time apart...it didn't work." He paused. "What we have...we've said it before...it's rare. Everything about us is rare. The way we love each other...as we did tonight...it's more than just a physical bond for me...it's heart, mind, and soul. I've never loved another woman the way I love you. Don't you see? Throwing it all away would be more than a mistake. It would be...a tragedy. And Matthew...I've spent very little time with him, but...he's getting a hold on my heart...like he had on my finger today when we were napping." He smiled. "I'm not going to have a problem loving him...I'm starting to love him already. The best thing for Matthew would be to have parents who love him...and love each other...and we do, don't we Red?"

"I do love you, Bo... I'm just saying that I'm no longer just me...I'm a package now, and you have to love the entire package...and probably put up with a lot to do so...you think you're up for all that? It's not always going to be easy…"

"It will be a lot easier than living without you," he said softly. He stepped closer to her. Maggie and I had a talk when I was there recently...something she said really made me think. She told me I had to decide what I could live with...or live without...and, I realized...it's too hard to live without you…" He shook his head. "I don't want to live without you, Red. I love you…"

Tears fell onto her cheeks. "I love you too."

He gathered her into his arms.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I don't want to live without you either. I want to make this work. So what I'm going to say is not meant to hurt you, but…" She hesitated a moment before going on. "You have to be in this for the long haul, Bo...I'm willing to risk my own heart, but not my son's…"

"I can understand your fear after I walked out on you before…that's one of the regrets I mentioned earlier... the biggest mistake of my life."

They looked at each other intently.

Finally she said, "It has to be for keeps this time...a commitment to make it work no matter what lies ahead…"

Bo nodded his head slowly in agreement and with a voice full of emotion said, "So...how do you feel about...forever?"

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Forever sounds perfect," she whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

_**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**_

 _ **It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from**_

 _ **It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**_

 _ **It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong…**_

 _ **Feels Like Home by Chantal Kreviazuk**_

 **Chapter Nineteen**

When Nora awoke the next morning her room was flooded with daylight instead of the rosy glow of early sunrise. She was startled for a moment thinking she had overslept until she spied Bo's t-shirt thrown across a chair. She stretched and smiled. Bo was here. Her mind drifted back to the events of the night before...the carnival, the dancing, the love-making… Now these memories brought joy instead of fear. They were beginning again...together.

She heard Bo talking to Matthew as they came down the hall. "Let's find your Mommy...we'll just tell her she can't sleep all day…" She looked up as he stopped in her doorway Matthew on his arm.

"Hi Big Boy!" Nora said enthusiastically.

"Hi yourself," Bo responded coming to the bed with the excited, kicking baby.

"I was talking to Matthew," she said.

"Oh? I'm bigger than he is...thought you were talking to me," he teased. "You going to get up today?" he asked handing her the baby.

She pulled Matthew to her and kissed his neck eliciting a giggle. "You smell so good...like maple syrup! Mommy could eat you up!" She glanced up at Bo who was now lying on his side next to her. He looked so handsome...barefoot in his jeans with his plaid shirt open exposing his chest.

"Did you make me breakfast?" she asked with sparkling eyes.

"I saved some batter. You'll have some pancakes and steaming hot coffee if you ever get your lazy...self out of this bed."

"So sorry," she said running her hand inside his shirt and across his chest. "I was up late."

"Hope whatever kept you up was worth losing sleep over," he said grinning.

"Mmmm. It was _so_ worth it." She tugged him to her by the shirt front to collect a kiss. "Thank you for letting me sleep in."

"You're very welcome," he said collecting a few more kisses. "Now, I'm getting up and making your pancakes. Come and get them while they're hot."

* * *

They were just going out the door after breakfast for a walk on the beach when the phone rang. It was Rachel. The conversation was taking awhile, so Nora waved Bo to go on and he took Matthew to the beach.

She was getting off the phone about thirty minutes later, when Bo came in carrying Matthew who was carrying one beach rose in his tiny hand.

"Show Mommy," she heard Bo whisper to Matthew.

Nora opened her mouth in exaggerated surprise. "What do you have, Sweetpea?"

"It's a flower for you, Mommy. Give it to her, Buddy," Bo said gently to Matthew.

Instead of taking just the flower, Nora took the baby from Bo's arms.

"Thank you, Sweetie. My flower is beautiful!" she said in her baby voice. "Mommy _loves_ it and she loves _you_!" She nuzzled his neck and gave him kisses that brought lots of giggles from him.

Bo, observing this interaction said, "What about me? Where's _my_ kiss?..."

"Where's your flower?" she asked him turning to go down the hall. "Come on, Matthew. You don't smell like a flower...time for a change."

Bo followed. "Wait a minute...I'll have you know…" Nora rounded the corner into the nursery. She was a woman on a mission. Bo rounded the corner after her. He continued, "...I'll have you know...that flower was a joint effort."

"Oh Bo, really…" she began.

"Really!" he said. "We got that flower _together_...so I should get some kisses too, don't you think?" he said into her ear as she laid the baby on the changing table.

"I can't believe you, Bo! Trying to get the reward for his thoughtfulness…"

"His thoughtfulness?!" Bo raised his hands in disbelief. "I _took_ him to the beach, I _found_ the flower, I _picked_ the flower, and I _placed_ the flower into his pudgy little hand. Shouldn't I get some kind of reward for that?!"

"You give me a flower, you'll get your just rewards," she said simply.

"Fine," Bo said as he whirled around and headed out the nursery door.

"Where are you going?" she called after him.

"Never you mind," was his response as she heard the screen door snap shut behind him.

She grinned a sly grin at Matthew. "Your Mommy is _sooo_ bad," she said as she tickled him into a belly laugh.

* * *

Matthew, in his high chair, was halfway through his lunch by the time Bo returned. When Nora heard the squeak of the screen door, she turned to find Bo standing there with a solemn face and a fistful of beach roses.

She started laughing. "What do you have there, Sweetie?" she asked him.

"I picked _every_ beach rose I saw out there," he said seriously.

"Oooo...well...you probably shouldn't have done that. There are laws about picking the flora on the beachfront...you could have been arrested."

"You didn't say that about Matthew's flower…" he said as she approached him.

"Oh, don't be silly. They wouldn't arrest Matthew...he's just a baby. They _are_ beautiful though. Thank you," she said giving him a simple kiss.

Bo looked confused. "Wait a minute. That's it? I brought a full bouquet for that chaste peck? I expect my 'just rewards'."

She took the bouquet from him. "No...that's not it...you'll get your 'just rewards' when Matthew takes his nap," she said seductively lifting her brows.

They looked at Matthew whose face was covered with mashed noodle-os and blueberries.

Bo said, "Hurry up and eat, Kid, cuz I think you'll be napping _early_ today!"

* * *

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon that passed by too quickly. They spent time after lunch just playing with Matthew, then went to town to retrieve Bo's things from the hotel. As Bo pulled into the hotel lot, Nora commented, "Sorry you paid for two nights here and only stayed one."

"I'm not sorry," Bo responded, "the amenities are better at your place." He gave her a grin.

"And don't you forget it, Mister," she said. "Next time you can just skip the hotel and stay with me...that living room couch makes a nice bed," she said looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Like you'd let me sleep on that couch," he said unfastening his seatbelt. "You'd be in there begging for me to keep you company."

He shut the door as she began his instigated tirade, "Begging you, Buchanan?! I'll have you know…"

But he walked away from the jeep smiling in the window at her. "You're impossible to live with, Buchanan," she said shaking her head as he disappeared inside the hotel, "and even more impossible to live without," she said to herself.

* * *

They lay tangled in the sheets while a sea breeze wafted over their bodies. Nora, atop Bo, ran her hands along his sides as she snuggled closer to him, kissing his neck, his chest, and hungrily finding his mouth. Finally, she rested her head on his chest as they let their racing hearts slow down. Bo held her close, running one hand softly along her arm, her side, her thigh, the other through her hair.

"I hear your heartbeat," she said quietly.

He smiled and softly placed a kiss in her hair.

She glanced up at him. He gave her a gentle kiss and then looked into her eyes.

"I don't want to leave," he told her. "I miss you just thinking about it."

She snuggled closer. "Then let's not think about it," she said.

Through the baby monitor they could hear Matthew waking up from his nap.

Nora ran her hand across Bo's chest. She tried to lighten the mood. "Did you enjoy your 'just rewards'? she asked smiling.

"Mmhmm," he murmured.

"I hope I gave you some warm memories to conjure up when you're lonely and missing me."

"That you did…" he assured her with a lingering kiss.

They listened as Matthew played with his musical crib toy. Then they heard him start bouncing on the mattress and fussing.

"I guess that means the party's over," Bo said.

"Guess so." Nora gave Bo another sweet kiss then stood and grabbed her robe. "Coming, Buddy," she called to the fussing baby.

* * *

Within the hour, Bo was showered and ready to make the trip back home. He picked up Matthew and gave him hugs and kisses and promises to see him soon. Then he put him down for more exploring.

"I think he's going to walk at a young age," Nora said. "He's already trying to pull up by the furniture."

"Well, don't let him start walking when I'm not here. I want to be here for that," Bo said.

She laughed. "And you think I can control this, Bo? He's on his own little schedule."

"I just don't want to miss anything," he said watching the little boy. Then he put his bag by the door. "Well, guess it's time," he said drawing Nora into his arms. "I'm going to miss you like crazy."

"Me too," she said. "But, it's only six days til the weekend...I'm already counting."

He held her close as they shared a very passionate goodbye. Then they heard the rustling of papers and Bo peered over Nora's shoulder.

"Uh...hey Buddy...what are you into? I think he's into something, Red."

Nora turned around to see Matthew with scattered papers all around him that he had pulled from her school satchel. "Matthew! No!" She left Bo's arms to rescue her work. "No No," she scolded as she took papers from his hands. He plopped down on the floor and puckered up.

"Aww," she heard Bo say.

"Don't you baby him, Bo. He has to learn the word 'no'," she said in frustration as she tried to pick up the scattered mess.

Matthew, still hearing the anger in her voice, crawled to Bo and took a firm grasp on his pant legs.

Bo looked at Nora with questioning eyes.

"Yes, you can pick him up...but don't coddle him. He has to learn."

Bo bent down and picked up the baby. Matthew held tight to Bo's shirt collar and watched Nora.

"Oh, forget it," she said throwing the stack onto her desk. "I'll sort this mess later."

She heard Bo whisper to Matthew, "Maybe you should come home with me."

Nora went to them. "No...he's a monster sometimes, but I couldn't live without him. Come here, Sweetie," she said reaching for the baby, "Mommy loves you."

Bo watched the two of them. He hated to leave. He felt like he was leaving his

family behind.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

The six days that Nora was counting became twice that many before Bo could return for a visit. Again, work kept him away...it was the _only_ thing that could keep him away at this point. He was so in love...it was like their love was brand new. It was amazing, _she_ was amazing. He could hardly wait to see her and Matthew again. He had told her he would be there on Saturday, but called and left a message that he couldn't wait and would be there around midnight on Friday.

Nora could hardly wait to see him either. Her love for him had never died, it had just been stifled. It was so wonderful to _feel_ again and to act on the love she felt for him. Now she was counting the hours until she could hold him again. She had spent the last several nights cuddling with her furry gorilla.

She went through Matthew's nightly bedtime ritual with a happy heart. When he was finally tucked in for the night, she prepared for Bo's visit. She took a long, leisurely shower and slipped on the new lingerie she had bought for him...a teddy this time rather than a demure nightgown. She smiled at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. _I think he'll like this,_ she thought to herself. Then, after making sure her hair was right, she tied the sash of the matching robe and went to finish her other preparations.

Autumn had arrived with it's colorful days and cool nights. Finally she was able to use her fireplace. When they were married, Bo had always built their fires; but, she had watched him enough to know the routine and soon had a cozy fire crackling. Then she placed a few blankets on the floor in front of the fire and tossed a few pillows on top. _That looks inviting,_ she said to herself.

She remembered Bo's remark about not having any candles in the house, so she recently purchased some and had placed them here and there on the tables and mantel. She lit each one at about 11:30. _Now for some music and wine, then everything will be ready._

She had only a few minutes to relax when she saw Bo's headlights as he parked. She jumped off the couch and went to the door to greet him. As soon as he stepped over the threshold, she was in his arms smothering him with kisses.

He laughed as she held him in a firm hug. "Hey Beautiful. This must mean you've been missing me."

"You have no idea," she said. "Welcome home, Sweetheart," she said kissing him again his face between her hands. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Red...and Matthew..." he said, his voice full of emotion. He gave her a long and lingering kiss. "So...are you going to let me all the way in or are we going to just make out on the threshold?"

She gave him a smile and pulled him into the cottage. He glanced over her shoulder at their surroundings.

"Wow, Red. What's all this?"

"I planned a little welcome home," she said quietly.

"It's beautiful...and you...look at you. Mmmm...have I died and gone to heaven?" he said pulling her close again.

She laughed. "I don't think so...I'm sure angels don't dress like this…"

"Oh?" he said going for the tie on her robe. "Now I've gotta see how my angel is dressed…"

She let him untie the robe and open it. "OoOooo, Red," he sighed looking at her.

"You like?" she questioned in a sultry voice.

"Oh yes! For me…?" he asked.

"All for you."

He pulled her close to him and kissed her hungrily like he could never get enough. He started walking her backward toward the little bed on the floor.

"Would you like a drink?" she whispered as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Later..."

He lowered her to the little bed where they finished undressing; and in the dancing glow of the firelight, she completely welcomed him home.

* * *

They lay basking in the warm glow of the fire and each other.

"Wow," Bo emitted breathlessly, "that was... _splendiferous..._ " he whispered, squeezing her tight.

"OoooOoo," she giggled. " 'Splendiferous'. That's new...is it a real word?" she asked.

"Sure!" he said "Come on, Red...a smart lady like you has surely heard the word 'splendiferous' before.

She looked at him doubtfully. "I don't think so, Bo...you sure you didn't make it up?"

"Nope."

She looked up at his profile as he stared at the ceiling. His hair was messy from their lovemaking. His body glowed in the firelight. He was adorable in her eyes.

"So...what does this word 'splendiferous' mean exactly, Mr. Webster?"

"Mr. Webster? Oh, yeah, Mr. Webster...the dictionary guy. Well, it means...superb...divine...spiritual even," he informed her nodding his head. That's a good word to describe what we just experienced, don't you think? _Splendiferous_ …"

"Yeah...it _**was**_ good...I'll give you that…"

He twisted his head to look at her. "It was more than 'good' I hope! What I experienced was more than 'good'! If it wasn't, then I need to brush up on my skills!"

By this time she was laughing at him. He gave her a scowl.

"You're right, Commissioner, it was _more_ than good. It was…whatever that word was that you used…"

" _Splendiferous!"_

"Yeah, that."

"Say it."

"Splendiferous!"

He snuggled her tighter. "That's better."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Saturday had dawned sunny but cool. They dressed in their sweaters and jeans for a trip to the park, but after a short while they returned to the cottage. Matthew had a slight fever and was fussy. After investigating, Nora found a tooth just ready to burst through some very swollen gums. So, she spent the majority of the afternoon with a cranky boy on her hip which was making her cranky also.

Plans to eat out had been changed to plans to eat at home. Bo was going to throw steaks and potatoes on the grill. Nora was going to toss a salad. She made a list of some items he needed to pick up from the store.

Bo looked at the list Nora handed him. "Steaks, potatoes, salad, salad dressing, and brandy...is that all we need?" he asked.

"Brandy? Brandy isn't on the list."

"It is now," he grinned.

"Okay...brandy. And please look for teething gel in the baby department. I'm almost out, and he really needs it. That tooth coming through is making him so grouchy."

"We could dose him with brandy..." Bo suggested.

"Bo Buchanan! Bite your tongue. That's a terrible thing to say."

"Lighten up...I was kidding." He gave her a quick kiss and pulled on his jacket. "Be back as soon as I can."

Bo hadn't been gone long when she heard tires in the driveway. _Wonder what he forgot,_ she said to herself as she went toward the door.

Looking out, she saw a very familiar car in her driveway and a very familiar man stepping from that car. Her heart lurched. It was Sam.

He saw Nora in the doorway and approached the cottage slowly.

"Sam," she said quietly as he stood outside her door.

"Nora. May I come in? We need to talk," he said simply.

She pushed the door open in silence. Sam looked at Matthew clinging to her hip.

His eyes took on a softer look.

"Look at you, Matthew. You've grown!" he said to the baby, touching his hair. "May I hold him please?" he asked taking the baby from her arms. Matthew stared at him with wide eyes. "Daddy has missed you so much," Sam said to him gently.

"How did you find me?" Nora asked.

"I'm sorry to say, I had to hire a private investigator. That shouldn't have been necessary, Nora. You should have contacted me sooner."

"I told you when I left that I needed some time...and you said you were okay with that."

"I was okay with a few weeks, but you've kept me away from my son for over two months," Sam said his voice rising. "What were you thinking? And taking him across state lines? Any other guy would have pressed kidnapping charges. You, of all people, should have known…"

She interrupted him, "I didn't intend for it to be this long...with moving, working on this place, starting a new job...life has been busy…."

"And because of that I miss out on two months of my son's life. That is just wrong, Nora."

Matthew was beginning to feel the tension in the voices of the people around him. He started whimpering and leaning toward Nora.

"It's okay, son. Don't cry. You're alright," Sam tried to console the child.

"Sam, He doesn't feel well...he's cutting teeth...he's been cranky all day," she said reaching for the baby.

He turned and went to the living room still trying to console Matthew whose voice had risen to a loud wail. Nora followed.

"Sam, please…" She took Matthew from his arms. He quieted some being back with his Mommy. She soothed him gently.

Sam started in again, "Just what did you think I was going to do, Nora? Let you take Matthew out of my life...just let it go? He's my son." He paused before continuing. "I know when you came to me for help, that I didn't think I would have a part in his life, but I was there for you...I was there when he was born and for those first months of his life...we bonded. Just because things didn't work out for the two of us, doesn't mean I don't want to be a part of my son's life."

"Please lower your voice. You're upsetting him. I didn't plan to keep him away from you," Nora began. "I was just getting settled and time got away from me."

At that moment the door opened and Bo walked in. He took in the scene before him. Then, without a word, he placed the bags on the counter and began searching for the teething gel.

Sam, watching, said, "Well...now I see how it is."

Bo came to Nora and reached for the now screaming baby. "There's fever-reducer on the counter," Nora told him. "Give him a dropperful before the teething gel…"

"Okay. I'll lay him down for his nap too," Bo said.

Sam watched this entire scene in silence.

After Bo took Matthew to his room, Sam spoke. "I guess this means…"

Nora finished for him, "Bo and I are back together."

"When did this happen?" he asked.

"About a month ago…"

"Well...I'm happy for you, Nora. I really am because... I know how much you care for Bo. There's no room in your heart for anyone else."

"You're right about that," she agreed.

Sam sat down. "I don't have a problem with you and Bo...but, I do have a problem with being shut out of my son's life. We need to make some kind of visitation agreements. I hope we can draw up the agreement ourselves without a mediator of any kind. I guess we'll just see how it goes."

She nodded.

"Nora...I have to tell you first of all...I've accepted a job with a new law firm...it's in Seattle."

"Seattle! It's a long way from here to Seattle, Sam," Nora said.

"Yes...it is. And...you and I both know that distance makes working out the visiting rights much more complicated." He hesitated before continuing, "That's why I want to recommend dividing the time by having Matthew with you six months and with me six months…that way..."

"Absolutely not!" Nora exclaimed. "That's ludicrous, Sam! It isn't what's best for Matthew…"

"Well, we can't really transport him back and forth across the country every other weekend!" Sam began. "He will get used to this and he will bond with both of us equally…"

"This isn't about us, Sam, it's about Matthew! No...absolutely not!"

"Funny...I've seen you support and recommend this very arrangement to clients in the past."

"Well, it's not what is best for _my_ son. I will fight this arrangement. You can count on that."

"Do you have another suggestion?" he asked, "because I am _not_ just going to conveniently walk out of my son's life and allow you and Bo to continue "playing house" or whatever game you're playing here. While I'm worried sick and hiring a detective to find you, you are here frolicking on the beach and letting another man bond with _my son!"_

She walked to the window and looked out. "Really, Sam! It isn't like that at all…I came here on my own...just Matthew and I...to start over...just like I told you.

"Right...and then Bo just found you…?"

"Believe it or not, yes...that's exactly how it happened. What difference does it make? You said yourself that you don't care what's going on between Bo and I...the only thing we need to discuss is Matthew."

Sam nodded and spoke more calmly, "You're right. Let's get back to what we were discussing. If we don't do a six-month arrangement, do you have another suggestion?"

"Not at the moment," she said. "I'll need some time to think it over. This can't be decided on the spur of the moment…"

"Well...give it some thought and I'll do the same. I'm sure we can work something out that will be agreeable to us both," he said. "However...I would like to spend some time with Matthew this weekend. Could I please take him for a few hours tomorrow? He needs to get comfortable with me again."

"Why don't you just visit him here?" Nora asked.

"Because he will want to cling to you. He needs to be alone with me so that he has to bond with me. If he gets upset or is inconsolable, I promise I will bring him back. How about... 2 til 5?"

"He naps from 2 til 4. The best time would be from 11:30 to1:30," she offered.

"That sounds fine," agreed Sam. "I'll see you tomorrow then at 11:30."

"Fine," Nora said still looking out the window.

Sam left the cottage and drove away before Nora turned from the window. When she did, she found Bo standing there. He opened his arms to her and she went into them eagerly. She clung to him as he whispered into her hair, "It's going to be alright, honey. We'll work everything out, I promise you..."

"Oh Bo...how did I create such a mess?" she murmured into his shirt front.

"You didn't...you created a beautiful little boy...and now we have to learn to share him. And we will." He pulled away from her grip and held her face in his hands. "We'll be facing some changes ahead, but I'll be with you every step of the way," he assured her. "Trust me?"

She nodded. "With my life," she answered.

* * *

Sam showed up the next morning right on schedule. Nora had Matthew's bag packed and ready to go. Matthew seemed to be feeling better, so he wasn't fussy in Sam's arms.

"He has some teething biscuits in his bag, and a bottle if he needs it," Nora told Sam. "And make sure you put his hat on if he's in the wind," she added.

"Nora, I've had two other children...I know these things. He'll be fine. Don't worry."

"And you promised me…"

"...that I'll bring him back if he's crying inconsolably...I will. Stop worrying."

Nora nodded, then spoke softly to Matthew, "Be good, Buddy. Mommy will see you soon."

Sam left with Matthew, and Nora closed the door behind them. She watched Sam drive away before turning to Bo who had observed it all from the couch.

"Here," he said as he moved the newspapers of the couch. "Come sit by me."

She wandered over silently and perched on the edge of the couch beside him. He rubbed her back. "You want some coffee?" he asked thoughtfully.

"No thanks."

He thought for a moment. "You want to go for a walk? Or...we could go to lunch...we were going to try that little diner we saw the other night…"

"I'm not hungry. I just don't think I can eat...I'm sorry, Bo…" She got up and went to the kitchen. She grabbed the broom and dustpan and started sweeping up food that had fallen under Matthew's high chair from breakfast. She was voraciously wiping the already clean counter tops when Bo joined her in the kitchen. He came up behind her and took the dish cloth from her hand.

"Come here, " he said gently turning her around and wrapping her in a warm hug. She clung to him.

"Do you think he's alright?" she asked tearfully. "I feel like a terrible mom…sending him with someone he doesn't know. I hope he isn't scared…"

He pulled back and wiped her tears away. "I think he'll be fine. Although I don't usually have good words for Sam, I do know that he'll be good to Matthew." He gave her a reassuring smile. "Honey...as hard as this is for us, we're going to have to make it work. This first time will be the hardest for all of us, but we'll fall into a routine and…"

She pulled away from him suddenly. "Bo, are you in denial here? He's moving to Seattle! All the way across the country. Do you know what this means for you? For us? It changes everything."

"No...not everything," he said shaking his head. "All it changes is the location. It doesn't change how we feel about each other…and it doesn't change the promises we made to each other…"

"But you'll be thousands of miles from your family…"

"Some of them...but the most important ones will be with me...you and Matthew. Honey, a few weeks ago we stood on that porch out there and promised each other 'forever'. You're not backing out on me, are you?"

"No. I'm not backing out...I'm just...giving you a choice…"

"I made my choice when I promised you 'forever'. And, as I recall, you're the one who said it wasn't always going to be easy. Red...what do I have to do to make you understand? I never want to live without you again. Where you and Matthew go, I go. You are my family."

She looked at him shaking her head. "You're an incredible man, Bo Buchanan. Do you even know...how much I love you?"

"Hmmm...a bunch?" he offered.

She walked over to him and locked her arms around his neck.

"A whole bunch?," he said wrapping his arms about her waist. "Lots and Lots?" he continued. "Hey...is that a smile I'm starting to see?"

She smiled at him, shaking her head. "Shut up and kiss me," she said drawing him closer.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Uh oh! Down he goes. Come on, Buddy. Let's try again."

Bo lifted Matthew back into a standing position. He had a firm grasp on each of Bo's index fingers as Bo walked behind him through the living room. They had made several trips through the living room, into the kitchen, down the hall, and back.

"Look at this big boy, Mommy," Bo said as they made their way past her desk. Matthew raised his little knees high as he held to Bo's fingers and practiced his "walking".

"You _are_ a big boy! _So_ big!" Nora exclaimed as they passed. Matthew flashed a smile.

It was a lazy Saturday morning, the first Saturday in November. Nora, seated at her desk, was going through a stack of unopened mail. As she pigeonholed the bills and tossed the junk mail, an envelope caught her eye. It was from the Blood Testing Clinic at Llanview Hospital. Wondering why they would be contacting her, she opened it and began reading. Her heart started pounding.

"Bo…" She stood beside her desk, pale and gripping the letter. "Bo." she said again more firmly.

Bo looked up. He scooped Matthew up and approached her. "What is it, Honey?"

She looked at him. "Did you receive one of these?" she asked showing him the envelope.

"I don't know...I could have. I have a stack of mail I haven't gone through at home. Why? What's it about?"

She just looked at him. "Read it," she said as she handed him the letter.

He read through the letter, then handed it back to Nora. Without a word, he carried Matthew over to the rug and gave him some toys to play with.

Nora watched him settle Matthew then asked, "Bo? What are you thinking?"

He sighed. "Honestly? It makes me angry. I can't believe that we have to question those test results because of someone else's incompetence. I'm not sure I want to go through all that again," he said seating himself on the couch. "I mean...we've settled into a routine with Sam's visitation, Matthew is getting more comfortable with him...should we put ourselves through all of this...?"

"Bo...this letter is telling us that the testing done at that clinic was compromised...our paternity test results could have been wrong..."

"Or they could have been right!" Bo interrupted. "I just don't want to get my hopes up again. Besides, I've accepted Matthew as Sam's, and I love him anyway. I do, Nora. The tests won't change anything…"

"If the tests were incorrect, it could change everything!" she continued. "Think about it. We wouldn't have to worry about shared custody...we could live and work wherever we pleased...oh Bo...so many things would change...life would be perfect…"

"And you're already getting your hopes up. Please, Nora, don't do this. Let's live in reality."

"We can't just ignore this," Nora continued. She sat beside him on the couch. "Bo...we have to have this done...for Matthew. He'll need to know...for medical reasons...so that he knows his medical history...and...someday...he's just going to want to know the truth. He deserves the truth...and maybe we'll be surprised...there's a fifty-fifty chance…"

"See? You're already getting your hopes up! Don't!"

She looked down for a moment.

"I'm sorry," he said, entwining his fingers with hers. "I don't mean to be such a pessimist. It's just that...things that are too good to be true, usually aren't true, Red...but, I'll do it. I'll take the test...for Matthew's sake. I just want you to know that it's not going to change how I feel about him because I already love him...and I don't want you talking about dreams and possibilities."

"Okay," she agreed.

"When you schedule, try to schedule on a Monday so I can be tested and fly straight back to Llanview."

"I'll see what I can do...and we'll have to talk to Sam."

"Of course," he grumbled.

* * *

When Nora called the Rhode Island Blood center, they originally told her they had no available appointments for three weeks. An hour later, they called to say there had been a cancellation, and they could see them at 9:30 Monday morning. Both Sam and Bo agreed to stay over until Monday to get the test done.

The clinic was in Providence, about thirty minutes from Bristol. They met Sam in the waiting room. Nora, holding Matthew, sat next to Bo on a couch, Sam sat in a chair nearby. There was no small talk or interaction. Each sat deep in their own thoughts. Sam couldn't help but notice how Matthew leaned across Nora's lap toward Bo.

"You want to come over here?" Bo asked Matthew quietly. "Come on," he said gently taking Matthew onto his lap. Matthew stood on Bo's lap fingering the flag pin on his lapel. Then he put his hands on Bo's head messing his hair and held his palms toward Bo's mouth for kisses.

Nora smiled and smoothed Bo's hair back into place.

Just then a nurse appeared…"Buchanan?" she asked those in the waiting room. Bo, Nora, and Sam stood and followed her down the hall. They were all taken to the same room to dispel any possibilities of tampering with the results. Each had DNA removed by swab on the inner cheek. Matthew fought it a bit, but they were able to get a good sample from him also. The samples were labeled immediately and packaged securely to be sent to the lab which was housed in the same building.

Finally, the nurse told them that the testing was finished and they could expect results via mail within two to three weeks. That sounded like an eternity to all who were involved.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"I can get him," Bo told Nora as he pulled on his jeans and buckled his belt. Bo and Nora had spent Matthew's nap time in the living room "catching up" since work had kept him away for a couple of weeks.

As Bo headed down the hall, Nora heard the mail carrier on the porch. She got to her feet and dressed quickly. Although she had been told it would take a few weeks, she still got anxious each day when the mail came. While she feared the outcome of the tests, she knew it would be best to know the results so that they could move on with their lives.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the official envelope from the Blood Center in her box. As she turned around, Bo was coming into the kitchen with Matthew.

"It's here," she said quietly. Her face was pale.

Bo sighed and went to the fridge for Matthew's bottle. So much hinged on the information in that envelope. Although he had told himself not to get his hopes up, he had struggled with not imagining what it would be like if Matthew was his own.

Bo put Matthew down to play and poured himself a cup of coffee. He ran a hand through his hair and clenched his jaw nervously.

"Do you want to open it?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head. "No. You do it."

He looked down into his mug and swirled his coffee. As anxious as he was for himself, he was also anxious for Nora...he hated to see her disappointed. He turned to look out the kitchen window. He could hear her opening the envelope and pulling out the documents.

Silence.

The silence seemed to last an eternity.

Finally, he heard her say in a voice choked with emotion…

"Bo...He...He's yours..."

He turned to face her. Astounded, tears of joy and relief were already making a path down her cheeks.

"He's yours... _"_ she repeated quietly.

"Mine?" he asked with a stunned expression.

She nodded incoherently and handed him the document. He read over it quickly and saw the conclusive evidence.

"He's mine..." he repeated in a whisper. He looked at Nora incredulously.

She nodded silently through her tears.

"He's _mine!_ He's _ours! Oh, honey…"_ He pulled her into his arms and held her in a death grip. Tears were now streaming freely down both their faces.

" _He's ours...I can't believe it...ours...thank God….thank you, God…"_

They held onto each other shedding tears of relief and happiness, Nora with her face buried in Bo's neck. Finally, she pulled back and looked at him, her face still wet with emotion.

She ran her hand gently down his cheek wiping away a stray tear. "You're a Daddy..." she said with a sweet smile, "and it's a boy!"

He kissed her then...gently, fully, then sprinkled lots and lots of salty kisses on her mouth and neck.

"I love you, Red."

"I love you."

They were sharing yet another enduring kiss when they felt little hands on their legs. Matthew was trying to pull himself up.

Nora reluctantly pulled back from Bo's arms. "I think your son wants you," she said smiling.

Bo released Nora and bent to lift the baby. "My son," he repeated. " _My_ son," he said in awe. Then to Matthew with a huge smile…"Hey Matthew...I'm your Daddy!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"I was going to see if Clara could babysit and surprise you with a night out, but now I just want to spend the rest of our day celebrating with Matthew. Is that okay, honey?" Bo asked Nora.

His beaming smile had still not worn off, and it was contagious. She couldn't help but think of the words to an old James Taylor tune…

 _ **Whenever I see your smiling face, I have to smile myself**_

 _ **because I love you…...yes I do!**_

"That would be perfect," she answered him. "So, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to go to the aquarium and see the fishies, right Buddy?" Bo answered kissing Matthew's neck. Matthew giggled. "Then we're going to try that little diner for dinner. Then we're going to come home and play with this little guy until he's worn out. And when he's tucked in for the night, Daddy's going to play with Mommy until she's worn out. What do you think, Mommy?"

Nora laughed. "I can't wait," she said raising her eyebrows at him.

He pulled her to his side with his free arm and kissed her. "I am _so_ happy. There is _nothing_ in this world that could bring me down today."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. They glanced out to see Sam standing there, a stuffed bear in his hands.

"Hold that thought," she said quietly.

"Bo grimaced. "Do we really have to answer?"

She sighed. "We have nothing to fear now. After today, we'll never have to see him again." She looked at him. "Bo?"

"Okay," he answered reluctantly.

Nora opened the door to him. "Sam," she said.

Sam stepped in. "Hi Nora...Bo." He seemed uncomfortable. "I assume you got the news."

"Yes, we did, just today actually," Nora answered.

"Well," Sam continued, "I got the news yesterday." He hesitated before continuing, "I gave this some thought before coming over here. I realize I am probably the last person that you want to see today. I can understand that."

They didn't respond.

Sam went on, "But I just wanted to say...congratulations to you both. I know Matthew will have a good life." He stumbled on, "I brought this for him," he said holding the bear. I was just wondering if I could...have a moment with him...for a little closure…?"

Nora looked at Bo leaving the decision with him.

After a few moments, Bo handed Matthew to Sam. Sam gave Bo a nod of appreciation.

Sam carried Matthew to the far side of the living room and spoke to him softly. Neither Bo nor Nora could hear the words he spoke to the child, but they saw Sam give him the bear and a brief hug before bringing him back to them. There was emotion in his eyes as Matthew reached for Bo.

"Thank you," Sam said simply. Then he extended his hand to Bo.

Bo just looked at him for a few moments. Then he shifted Matthew to his other arm and extended his hand to Sam without a word or facial expression.

After the handshake, Sam turned and walked out of the door and out of their lives forever.

Bo was silent as he carried Matthew to the living room. Nora followed.

"You handled that very well," she told him.

He shook his head. "Don't give me any kudos," he said. "I did what I had to do. I know Matthew isn't old enough to understand what happened here, but...I am, and...I couldn't let my son see that man being a bigger man than his Daddy."

She went to him and laid a hand along his cheek. With tears in her eyes she said, "You're going to be the best daddy. Do you know that?"

"I'm going to try," he said simply.

* * *

They had a wonderful time at the aquarium. Matthew loved seeing the fish and other sea creatures. Bo loved seeing it all through Matthew's eyes. And Nora loved seeing Bo adopt his new role as 'Daddy'. More than once he found her eyes upon him. When he asked what she was thinking, she just replied, "I can't really describe the way I'm feeling...just know they are happy thoughts." Knowing she was happy was enough for him.

They left the aquarium in the early evening to get dinner. As they approached their car, they noticed a young woman with a boy, about three-years-old, looking around the parking lot as if they were searching for something. The little boy's eyes were red from crying.

Nora strapped Matthew into his car seat as Bo sparked up a conversation.

"Did you lose something?" he asked.

"Yes," the mother began, "we seem to have lost my son's stuffed dog. We parked in this area earlier today, so we thought it might have fallen out of our car...we haven't had any luck finding it though."

"Sorry to hear that," said Bo. As he looked into the car, he noticed the stuffed bear Matthew had received from Sam sitting on the back seat. He pulled it out of the car.

"You know what?" Bo squatted low and spoke to the little boy. "Today I found this bear. He doesn't seem to have a home and...I just can't keep him. I have too many animals at my house already...you wouldn't want to take care of him, would you? He could keep you company until you find your puppy. Then maybe he and the puppy could be friends. He's pretty cute. What do you say?"

The little boy took the bear and looked at him.

Bo pointed to the bear's paw. "If you squeeze his paw right here, he plays music. Try it."

The little boy squeezed the bear's paw. When the music started playing, he smiled.

"Well, what do you think? Would you like to give him a home?" Bo asked.

The boy nodded his head.

Bo smiled. "I'm sure glad about that...I was worried about him. I know you'll be a good friend to him."

The boy's mother said, "What do you say, Cody?"

"Thank you," he said shyly.

The mother smiled and thanked Bo also.

"You're welcome. Take good care of him, Cody."

"Okay...bye" said Cody.

Bo slid into the driver's seat of the car. Nora was looking at him.

"What?" he shrugged.

"You know perfectly well 'what'," she said grinning.

"I hope you don't mind. I just didn't want that reminder in our new lives."

"No...you did the right thing. I don't want it around either, and you seem to have made that little boy's day."

"It made _my_ day too... getting rid of that thing. Let's go eat."

* * *

 _Later..._

Matthew squealed and peeked around the edge of the couch.

Bo peeked back. "I'm gonna get you, Matthew Buchanan!" More squeals as Matthew crawled as quickly as he could away from Daddy. Bo caught him gently and smothered him with tickles and kisses, blowing on his belly to make a funny noise that sent Matthew into belly laughs.

Nora sat on the floor too just observing their fun and laughing at their antics.

Bo raised his head from Matthew's belly. Matthew quickly rolled over and tried to make his getaway. Bo let him get away as he raised his eyes to Nora. He was on his hands and knees in jeans and an open shirt. His hair was a mess and his eyes were glowing. Their eyes met. She raised her brows at him and smiled.

"Hmmm…maybe I should get YOU," he said to Nora. A laugh started to roll from her depths. She tried to get away from him; but, he was faster and pinned her down with tickles and kisses too.

"Noooo. Stop it!" she squealed as he ran his hand under her shirt and nuzzled her neck with his after five shadow. "Stop..."

He raised himself to his hands and knees above her. "You don't want me to stop. You didn't try very hard to get away…"

She grabbed his shirt front and pulled him back down. "No...I don't want you to stop," she whispered. I can't wait to get you alone tonight…" She pulled him close and gave him an all-consuming kiss.

"Mmmm...that sounds very promising," he whispered between kisses. "Okay...I have a plan…"

She giggled. "Don't you always?"

"Yes, I do...and this is a good one, so listen…"

She continued kissing him.

"Are you listening?"

"Mmhmm...but I could listen better if you would take your hand out of my shirt...that's very distracting…." He moved his hand as she gave a breathy sigh.

"Better?" he asked.

"For the moment," she replied flirtatiously.

He shook his head, grinning. "Okay...here's the plan. I take my shower. Then we bathe Matthew. Then you take your shower while I do Matthew's bedtime routine. _Then_ …" He raised his eyes at her.

"Then what?..." she teased.

"Agree to the plan and I'll show you…"

She giggled. "Agreed," she said with big eyes. "Now go get your shower."

They started to get up. "Where is Matthew?" he asked. They had gotten so distracted that they had forgotten about him for the moment.

"Oh, Bo. It's too quiet…"she said. They started looking. He wasn't in the living room, and they didn't see him in the kitchen. Nora headed down the hall checking the bathroom and bedrooms.

In a moment, Bo shouted from the kitchen, "Um...I found him, honey…" Bo pulled Matthew from where he was sitting under the table. They had missed him at first glance of the kitchen.

" _Oh No!"_ she exclaimed when she saw him. He had lipstick smeared all over his face, arms, and clothing...some on the floor under the table too where he had apparently entertained himself by cleaning out her purse while they were preoccupied.

Nora observed the mess with mouth gaping open. Bo started laughing.

"Get the camera, honey. This is one of those moments we'll laugh about later."

"Are you sure?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Positive," Bo replied.

He found her camera in the mess scattered from her purse and took several photos. Then he asked, "Okay...do you want to clean up the baby or the kitchen?"

"I'll do the kitchen since I have to do my purse too," she said slowly.

"Alright then...let's get in the tub, Buddy," Bo said snatching up the baby.

* * *

Bo pulled Nora back to him and kissed her fervently.

"You're insatiable tonight," she whispered.

"Mmmm...told you I was going to wear you out."

She laughed and ran her hands through his hair. "You kept your promise," she said smiling.

"Good?" he asked eyebrows raised.

"Good?" she questioned back. "No...more like... _splendiferous."_

"That's good," he chuckled as her pulled her closer, "Splendiferous is what I was aiming for."

She laid her head contentedly on his chest. "It's funny, isn't it, how life can change so quickly? I mean... just last night we didn't know the results of those tests...and now we know...and we can move on with our lives."

He played with her hair as he listened. "What does that mean exactly...'move on with our lives'? What do you want, Red? You know I would do anything for you."

She smiled and glanced up at him, chin on his chest. "Is this where I should ask you to lasso the moon for me?"

"That only works in the movies," he said kissing her lightly. "But I'd do it if I could."

"You spoil me, you know."

"I want to spoil you. I want to love you and spoil you and live with you and take care of you…not that I think you _need_ me to take care of you...obviously you're capable of taking care of yourself...but... I want to. I missed you so much in the months we were apart…" he smiled and shook his head, "You wouldn't believe the things I've missed."

"Tell me," she whispered. "Tell me what you missed."

He looked into her eyes and thought a moment. "I missed your eyes peering at me over your coffee mug in the morning. I missed the scent of your hair. I missed having our eyes meet in a room full of people and knowing you were mine. I missed having you to talk to in the evening. I missed holding you in my arms at night and the way you always rubbed your cold feet over mine. I missed seeing that rosy hue around your mouth after we made love..." He grinned. "...and...I hate to admit this, but...I even missed the cold water squishing between my toes from the bath mat after you took your shower."

She laughed. "Noooo…you didn't miss that. You always hated that."

"I know, but...I missed it when it was gone." He squeezed her tight.

She snuggled close. "I missed you too, you know. I missed this...just lying in your arms talking in bed. I missed your warm hugs when I was down. I missed watching you shave in the morning and helping you with your tie. I missed the smell of your cologne. I missed the way you always found my hand or a way to touch me when we were in a crowd. You always made me feel wanted. I missed your sweet, unexpected surprises. I missed finding your boxers in our bed. Do you know I found four pair one time when I removed the sheets to wash them? Four pair!"

They both laughed. "What can I say?" Bo exclaimed. "We had a healthy sex life."

"Yes, we did," she admitted. "Another thing that I missed, by the way," she said quietly. "And... I missed...just the normalcy of everyday life with the one I love."

Bo looked at her thoughtfully. "Well, now you never have to miss those things again because I'm always going to be here...which takes me back to my original question. What do you want? The world is at our feet….we can do whatever we want...go wherever we want...what do you want, Red?"

She sat up straddling him with the sheets tumbled about her. She thought for only a moment before saying quietly, "I want to go home."

"Home? You mean to Llanview?" he asked.

"I mean 'home'...to our house on Greenfield Drive."

His face spread into a wide grin. "Really?"

"Really. We made some wonderful memories there...now with Matthew...we can make more. What do you think?"

"Oh, Red…" He pulled her down and rolled her beneath him kissing her mouth, face, neck. "I think I'm the happiest man alive. I can't wait to take you home…"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

It was more difficult than ever for Bo to leave Nora and Matthew the next day, but as he flew back to Llanview, his mind was alive with the possibilities before them...and the memories behind him.

He stared at the clouds that floated past the airplane window...just thinking.

Unbelievable.

Unbelievable the things that had come to pass in the last few months...all because he had dropped his pride and made the choice to love...all because of Maggie and her story and her wise advice.

How he loved her...Maggie. He wished he could tell his pilot to go southwest….all the way to Texas so he could give her a huge hug and a thank you. He would, very soon. He would put that on his 'To Do' list.

His "To Do' list was becoming rather lengthy. At the top of that list was calling his real estate agent and getting their house off the market. To think that he and Nora would live together in that house again. Matthew would probably take his first steps in that house. They would play ball in the back yard and Bo would put up a swingset...and there was a perfect tree he had picked out for a tree house...and they would have a wall where they would measure his height as the years passed...just as Maggie had done for he and Clint when they were growing up. So many things to look forward to.

 _He's mine. Matthew is mine. Made from the love I share with Nora…_

Nora...Red... When he thought about how close he had come to losing her forever...he shook his head. Again, he was reminded of Maggie. Thank God for putting Maggie in his path at just the right time. Thank God for helping him to drop his stubborn pride. Thank God Nora gave him another chance...forgave him as he had forgiven her. He would be forever grateful.

He thought about Nora. Her sweet spirit, her bubbling laugh, the way she caressed his cheek when she talked to him, the way she felt in his arms when he pulled her close for a kiss or a dance or a firm embrace…the way she made love to him….

He smiled at the memories. He missed her already.

Bo stood and went to Asa's desk in the Buchanan jet. He took out a legal pad and pen. It was time to put his mental 'To Do' list on paper. He had a lot to accomplish by Friday.

* * *

Friday finally dawned after a very busy week for Bo. He had taken leave for the day and was flying to Bristol early.

He surprised Nanny Clara by showing up at the cottage at two in the afternoon.

"Bo!" she said. "Nora didn't tell me to expect you…"

"That's because Nora isn't expecting me this early. I'm surprising her."

"I see," she said and smiled at him.

"There's Daddy's boy!" Bo said peeking in the living room at Matthew. "Come see me, Buddy!"

The baby smiled and crawled toward Bo. He picked him up and held him high bringing him down again for a kiss. "Oh, I've missed you," Bo said hugging him tight.

Clara looked confused.

"Yes, I'm Matthew's daddy," Bo explained briefly. "Nora can explain it all to you sometime. Anyway, Matthew and I are going to surprise Mommy tonight with a special dinner, and I had to come early to prepare."

Clara smiled. "That's so sweet of you. I'm sure Nora will be surprised. I was just getting ready to lay Matthew down for his nap. Do you still want me to do that for you?"

"Yes, if you don't mind," said Bo. I have a few errands to run before I'll have everything I need.

"Very well then," said Clara. "Come along Matthew. Time for your nap."

* * *

It was 5:20. _Nora should be home any time now,_ Bo told himself. Everything was ready...dinner was waiting, candles were lit, a fire was crackling, and he and Matthew were ready.

When Nora pulled in, she was surprised and very happy to see Bo's rental car already parked in her driveway. She couldn't wait to see him. She grabbed her purse and belongings and hurried to the cottage. The door was locked.

"Bo?" she called. "The door is locked…Bo?"

Finally the door opened revealing Bo looking very handsome in a black tuxedo with bow tie.

Nora raised her brows in surprise. "Hey gorgeous! Look at you!" she said smiling. You're here early...what's going on?"

He unloaded her arms and set her things aside. She fell into his arms for a warm embrace and a stimulating kiss.

"Ohhh..I have missed you so much," she whispered between kisses. I could kiss you all over…"

"Mmmm...that sounds promising. Maybe I'll let you later…"

She held herself close to him and kissed him again and again then wiped the lipstick off his mouth. "What's going on?" she repeated.

"Matthew and I have a special evening planned, don't we Matthew? Say 'Welcome Home, Mommy.' "

Nora looked behind her to see Matthew standing by the side of the couch with a tux identical to Bo's. Her mouth dropped open and she started laughing.

"Ohhhh! Look at you, Little Mister!" She picked him up and snuggled him. "So handsome! Just like Daddy. Oh, I could eat you up!" Then to Bo, "Where did you ever find a tux this small? It's adorable."

"Same place I got mine," he said.

She smiled at Bo again, this time with tears glistening in her eyes. "What's going on?" she asked him again.

"Well," Bo began. "I decided it was time we did some celebrating. We have a lot to celebrate, you know…we have each other, we have our baby boy, and we have the future open to us, so... Matthew and I have planned dinner, maybe a little dancing, maybe a little...well, whatever the night may bring."

She carried Matthew into the kitchen. "What are we having? It smells wonderful!"

She started snooping, then inhaled sharply. "Bo Buchanan! Is this from Leo's? This **_is_** from Leo's! Oh, you wonderful man! I love,love,love you!...and champagne?!" She looked at him with sparkling eyes. "I'm in awe."

"Did I make you happy," he asked softly.

"Oh Bo." She went to him and put her free arm around his waist pulling him close. "You _always_ make me happy," she whispered. "Thank you. But, looking at the two of you, I feel underdressed...I want to go change."

"You don't need to, honey. You look beautiful."

"And you're in a tux!," she exclaimed. "I'm dressing up too. This is so much fun!" she said handing him the baby. "I'll be right back."

Nora returned in a form-fitting black party dress. She looked stunning.

"Gorgeous," Bo said, eyes gleaming.

"Thank you... _now_ I feel like celebrating."

* * *

The dinner was indeed delicious. Leo's Ristorante was one of Nora's favorite local restaurants.

"If I miss _anything_ about Bristol when I leave, it will probably be Leo's," Nora said dabbing her mouth with her napkin. "It has to be the best Italian I've ever tasted."

"I'd have to agree with you on that, Red." Bo stood. "Why don't we take our drinks into the living room? Maybe play a little music?" He took Nora's hand and pulled her along with him. Bo shed his jacket and turned on some oldies. Matthew, who was Daddy's twin in his pleated white shirt and suspenders, was making his way around the room by holding onto the furniture. As the music played, he would stop and bounce his legs up and down a bit.

Bo drew Nora into his arms. "Dance with me. I can't let my son show me up with his moves over there." They laughed as Matthew bounced on his legs so hard that he fell to his bottom.

Nora wrapped her arms around Bo's neck as they began swaying to the soft sounds of Elvis...

 _ **Wise men say only fools rush in…**_

 _ **but I can't help falling in love with you….**_

She buried her face in his neck just taking in the scent of him.

 _ **Take my hand...take my whole life too...**_

 _ **For I can't help falling in love with you…**_

Bo pulled her close. He leaned his head into hers and folded his arms around the small of her back. They finished the song just melded together. Their lips met in a very slow and intimate kiss.

Next they danced to _Stand By Me_. They enjoyed watching Matthew bounce to the beat on that one. Then the beginning bars of "their song" began to play…

 _ **I've got sunshine on a cloudy day…**_

 _ **When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May…**_

Bo sang along to the chorus..." _I guess you say what can make me feel this way? My girl...talkin' bout my girl…my girl…"_

Matthew crawled over and tried to pull himself up on Nora's legs.

"I think he's trying to cut in," Bo exclaimed. "Do you want to dance with Mommy too?" he asked the baby.

Nora picked him up. He was rubbing his eyes. "Somebody's getting tired, Daddy. Better get this guy to bed soon."

Bo took him. "Okay. But Matthew and I have something we need to take care of first."

"I'll start cleaning up the kitchen then," she said.

"No." He shook his head. "Just sit down, honey. Please. We'll be right back. Just relax. Sip your champagne...okay? We'll be right back."

Nora sat on the couch for only a few moments before Bo and Matthew returned, each wearing their black jackets again.

"Dressing up again?" she asked.

"Well...I thought we should. This is a special occasion."

At that point he knelt on one knee before her and sat Matthew up on his extended knee. Matthew was holding, and slobbering on, a fuzzy black box.

Nora smiled at the same time tears were forming in her eyes. They looked so beautiful, her boys, on their knees before her.

Bo cleared his throat and began. "Matthew and I had a little talk recently...and he was telling me that he wanted us to be a real family."

"He did, huh?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," Bo nodded. "So...I told him I would talk with you about it."

He looked down for a moment to gather his thoughts. When he looked up, he took her hands into his free hand.

"Red... I love you so much. I don't even think I can tell you how much. The time we spent apart just made me realize that I'm not whole without you. I'm incomplete and I never want to live without you again." He stopped for a moment before continuing. "So...would you make me the happiest man in the world...again...and say you'll marry me?"

The tears that had been brimming in her eyes spilled onto her cheeks. "I love you too...more than ever, if that's even possible...so, yes. Yes, I will marry you...and…" She looked at Matthew, then back at Bo, "we'll be that real family that "Matthew" is wanting."

She caressed his cheek as he leaned in to kiss her. He smiled at her, then spoke to Matthew, "Let Daddy see the box now. Let's show Mommy her present…"

He tried to take the box from Matthew, but the baby held it in a firm grip.

"Come on...you can help Daddy. Let's open the box for Mommy…" Bo continued in a gentle voice.

Matthew started fussing as Bo tried to take his fuzzy box.

"I can't believe this," said Bo. Nora chuckled under her breath.

Finally Bo took the box as Matthew wailed. He retrieved the rings quickly, snapped the box shut, and handed it back to Matthew. He let Matthew crawl away with the box, then opened his hand to show Nora the rings.

There were two. "This one is from me," Bo said holding a beautiful diamond solitaire.

Nora inhaled. "Oh Bo, it's gorgeous," she whispered to him.

"And this...is from Matthew," Bo said as he showed her a wrap of tiny diamonds that would surround the solitaire. "So, they go together like this," he said as he slipped them both on her finger. They sparkled on her hand together.

He looked up at her. "So, what do you think? Do they fit okay?"

"Yes," she said in a choked voice. "They are a _perfect_ fit...just like us."

* * *

Matthew was so tired and cranky that they decided to skip the bath routine and just put him to bed.

"I'll tidy up the kitchen while you tuck Matthew in," Nora said handing Bo the bottle. She kissed Matthew goodnight and Bo took him to his room.

Nora cleared the table and put the leftover food in containers. She left the dirty dishes in the sink and wiped off the table and counters before taking her shower. She put on a pretty nightgown and robe and thought she would meet Bo in the bedroom, but he still wasn't there. He wasn't in the living room either, so she locked up the cottage and went to the nursery.

She stood in the doorway of the nursery and smiled at the scene before her. Bo slumped in the nursery rocker, shirt half unbuttoned, bow tie askew with Matthew sprawled on his shoulder in his jammies. Both were sleeping soundly. Matthew's coveted fuzzy box had slipped from his hand and was lying on the floor at Bo's feet.

Nora pulled the sleeping baby gently from Bo's shoulder and tucked him into his crib. Matthew awoke for just a moment and peered around at his surroundings before laying his head back down to sleep. A drowsy Bo watched from the rocker.

She turned to him next. "Hey, Sleepyhead. Time for bed," she whispered to him.

He rubbed his hand over his face. "I don't know what happened...just drifted off I guess."

"You're exhausted. Come on. I'm going to get you a brandy and tuck you in."

Bo went to the bedroom unbuttoning his shirt while Nora went to retrieve his brandy. When she got there, she found him sitting on the edge of the bed facing the window. She crawled into bed behind him and handed him the brandy. Then she proceeded to pull the shirt from his shoulders. She kissed his neck as she did so.

"I'm sorry, honey. Maybe this brandy will revive me," he said.

She sympathized with him her chin on his shoulder, "Are you kidding me? Sweetie, you're exhausted. You haven't the strength to lift a finger let alone…"

He grinned. "You have such a way with words."

"I'm just saying. Look what they do to you. I send you back to the precinct and they wear you out all week. Then you're exhausted when you get back to me." She rubbed his shoulders and kissed his neck.

Bo chuckled. You should see me on Mondays at work after spending the weekend with you...I'm totally worthless."

She laughed. "Complaining?" she asked.

"Not a bit, gorgeous," he said leaning to kiss her. He picked up his brandy glass then and downed the liquid in one quick swig. Then he stood and dropped his pants before springing into bed and onto Nora.

"OooOOo" she screamed startled and laughing. He ran his hands under her gown fondling her and making her laugh.

Don't tell _me_ I can't 'lift a finger' he whispered huskily. "Have I ever let you down before? I ask you."

"Never," she said breathlessly shaking her head.

"And I won't tonight either...we're going to celebrate," he said as he kissed her neck. He lifted his head to look into her eyes. "Wanna celebrate with me?" he asked.

"For the rest of my life," she said wrapping herself about him and pulling him close.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

 **December 21,1999**

The walls of St. James Church flickered with candlelight. Bo, carrying Matthew, came from a side room to meet Andrew at the front of the church. A few moments later, Nora came from the opposite side of the church to meet Bo at the altar. She was dressed in a simple but elegant street length white dress and carried a small bouquet of red roses. They had decided on a very simple wedding, no guests except for Rachel and Clint who were their witnesses, no decorations except for the poinsettias and greenery already adorning the church for Christmas.

Nora smiled at Bo as she stood before him. Matthew reached for his mommy, but Bo pulled him back snugly into his arms. Both Bo and Nora had been a bundle of nerves at their first wedding, but neither was nervous tonight. They had no doubts about the direction their lives were going. They were happy and ready for their new life together to begin.

Andrew began. "Bo and Nora...I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you standing here together before me tonight...with your children," he said glancing at Matthew and Rachel, "to reunite and become a true family. I know it has been a bumpy road to get to where we are now...but God has been gracious, and here we are. I understand that you have your own vows prepared for one another; so Bo, we'll begin with you.

At this point, Rachel came to take Matthew from Bo's arms. Bo took Nora's bouquet and gently laid it on the edge of a nearby pew before he gathered her hands in his. He lowered his head for a moment as he tried to get control over his emotions. She squeezed his hands as encouragement, and he looked up and into her eyes.

"Funny," he began, "I had all of these elegant words that I planned to say to you...now I hardly know how to put them all together to express what is going on in my mind and heart right now…"

She smiled. "They don't have to be elegant...just real."

He nodded and looked at her hands in his before he continued. "The months we were apart, I was lost. I tried to move on and make sense of my life, but there was this...aching emptiness inside me. I was stubborn and proud and didn't admit it at first...but it was true. When I lost you, I lost everything." He swallowed hard. "Then someone...very near and dear to me...helped me to see that it was pride that was keeping me from the one I loved the most; and that if I would choose to love and forgive, I could be a happy man. So, I made those choices...to love and to forgive...and to seek forgiveness...and she was so right. I am a very happy man...and a very grateful one."

He squeezed her hands and smiled. "Now, here we are...at our new beginning. I'm thankful for this second chance...and I promise you, Red, that I'll be by your side forever because...I want your face to be the last one that I see when I close my eyes on this earth for the very last time."

Tears brimmed in Nora's eyes. She bit her lip trying to compose herself. Finally, she looked into his eyes and began. "All of those months apart…" She shook her head. "Life took a lot of twists and turns...there was a lot of confusion in my mind...but the one thing that remained constant was my love for you. It rested inside my heart, so strong that I tried to run away from it… I moved myself out of this town and tried to start a new life...but my love for you was still there, buried deep...and finally you came and found it again. I am so glad that you did, because...what we have together...it's like no other love...it's amazing and wonderful and... _splendiferous_." They both giggled at their inside joke.

"Splendiferous," Andrew repeated. Well, I must say, I've never heard that one before."

They both smiled, then Nora continued, "Bo Buchanan...I love you with all of my heart and soul...and I promise to be by your side for...as long as we both shall live…"

"Now you're stealing _my_ lines," Andrew said jovially. "If you are ready, we will continue with the exchanging of the rings." Rachel and Clint handed Bo and Nora their rings.

Andrew continued. "Nora gave me some more personal words for the exchanging of the rings. Bo, we'll start with you. Place the ring on Nora's hand as you repeat after me…"

"With this ring, I give you my heart." Andrew said.

Bo repeated, "With this ring, I give you my heart."

Andrew continued, "I promise from this day forward, you will not walk alone."

Bo repeated looking deeply into Nora's eyes, "I promise from this day forward, you will not walk alone…"

"May my heart be your shelter, and my arms be your home."

"May my heart be your shelter, and my arms be your home…" Bo finished, placing the ring on Nora's finger.

"Nora, when you're ready," Andrew said.

Nora held Bo's hand and said softly, "With _this_ ring, I give you _my_ heart." She stopped to compose herself, then continued her vow to Bo, "I promise from this day forward, you will never walk alone. May my heart be your shelter...and my arms be _your_ home." She placed the ring on his finger.

Andrew nodded and smiled. "Now, by the power vested in me by God and the state of Pennsylvania, I pronounce you husband and wife. Bo...you may kiss your bride."

"Finally," he sighed pulling Nora into his arms. They shared a sweet kiss, then hugs all around. Bo took Matthew and held him up high, "Hear that, Buddy? We're a family now! Yeah!"

* * *

"Can you believe it? We're married!" Nora exclaimed to Bo as they drove away from Rachel's apartment. Rachel was keeping Matthew while Bo and Nora had a night away. They were driving out of town to stay at the Winchester, a quaint Bed and Breakfast near Lancaster.

Bo reached for her hand as he was driving. "I don't know about you; but, after the past few weeks, I am ready for a night away...just to forget about everything...except us."

She smiled at him. "It has been crazy, hasn't it? Packing and finishing my term at the University, and Thanksgiving with my parents, and packing some more…"

"Please stop. You're making me tired." he told her.

"Nope. You can't be tired. It's our wedding night!" She squeezed his hand and pulled it into her lap. Just then Nora twisted her head around quickly. "Oh Bo! There's Greenfield Drive! Let's stop at the house for a minute. I haven't seen it since we got back."

"It's getting kind of late...are you sure you want to take the time? We can…"

She interrupted him, "Oh please, Bo? Just for a little bit? I have the sudden need to see it."

"Okay. Anything for my bride," he said.

They turned around and drove back to Greenfield Drive. As they drove into their driveway, Nora leaned up in her seat. "Home," she said quietly.

As soon as Bo parked, Nora jumped out of the car and headed for the door. Bo followed keys in hand. He unlocked the door and she started to hurry past him, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Hey now...wait just a minute," he said calmly, attempting to slow her down. "You can't just barge in there like that."

"Why not? It's ours, isn't it?" she said quizzically.

"Well yes, honey, but that's just not how it's done. You see, when a man marries the woman he loves and they go to their home, he's supposed to…" He scooped Nora off her feet and into his arms to her surprised "Ohhh!" and bubbly laugh…"carry her over the threshold."

She wrapped her arms tightly about his neck and kissed him as he carried her into the house. She looked around at the familiar surroundings and felt peace envelope her. "This feels so right," she whispered to Bo.

"That's because it _is_ right," he whispered back.

She smiled at him and kissed him again. He stood there still holding her in his arms.

"So...are you going to put me down?" she asked stroking his cheek and playing with his earlobe.

"I guess. If I have to," he said grinning at her.

He let her down and she started exploring. Everything was a bit dusty, and there was a pile of boxes that Bo had already brought stacked in the space by the windows. She went to the fireplace mantel and ran her hand across it. Then she turned to look around.

"Do you know...when I left here for the last time, I thought I'd never see the inside of this house again. It was a sad day," she said, remembering.

He nodded. "I went through the same thing myself," he said.

Recuperating quickly from sentimentality she exclaimed, "But...today is a happy day! We're back! Come on." She grabbed his hand. Let's go see the upstairs."

She pulled him by the hand up the wooden steps and into their bedroom. It seemed strange without any furniture. She walked to the window where their bed used to be and looked out.

"We made a lot of good memories in here," Bo remarked walking to the fireplace.

"Yes, we did," she agreed quietly.

"And Matthew was conceived right about in that very spot where you are standing," he continued.

She smiled, remembering. After a few silent moments she asked, "Do you know what I want to do?"

"Well, uh…" Bo began.

"Not _that_...well, yes, _that,_ but…" She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. "I want to stay here tonight," she said quietly, eyes gleaming.

"Here? Are you kidding me? Honey, we have no bed…"

"Never stopped us before," she said playing with his lapel.

"It's pretty cold in here too…"

"We won't be cold," she said giving him a lingering kiss.

"The Bed and Breakfast has a hot tub..." he said pulling her closer.

"We have that big antique bathtub that we can fill with hot water and bubbles…" She kissed his neck and made her way back to his mouth. "And you can build us a fire in that little fireplace there and we can make a bed out of blankets...are there blankets in one of those boxes down there?"

"I think so, but...Honey...it's your wedding night. You deserve more than a pallet on the floor in a dusty room."

"But, it's what I want. I remember you telling me not too long ago that you would give me anything I wanted...that you wanted to spoil me…" she said loosening his tie. She looked up at him and lifted her brows.

"Taken by my own words." He shook his head and grinned. "Alright! I guess we'll honeymoon here tonight...at the Buchanan Inn."

She threw her arms tightly around his neck. "Oh, thank you!" she said enthusiastically. "Life _is_ an adventure, Sweetheart! And for you and I...it's just beginning!"


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven  
**_

 _ **December 31, 1999**_

Schmidt transported Bo and Nora from the airport back to the ranch house. A warm glow was emitted from the foyer as Bo and Nora, carrying Matthew, entered.

"Good Evening, Mr. Bo," Helen said offering to take his overcoat. "and welcome back, Miss Nora. It's so good to see you."

"Thank you, Helen. It's good to see you too."

Thomas rounded the corner then and grabbed Bo's hand in a firm handshake, "Welcome home, Mr. Bo! Sure is great to have you back! Miss Nora...Welcome," he greeted her. "And who's this little guy?" he asked referring to Matthew.

Bo smiled. "This little guy is the latest Buchanan,Thomas. He's my son, Matthew."

Thomas laughed. "I knew that. We've heard _all_ about Baby Matthew around here. That's all Mama has been talking about since she heard you were coming...Baby Matthew...Baby Matthew…" Thomas shook his head laughing. "She sure is excited about your visit…"

With all of the commotion and greetings taking place in the foyer, no one heard the slow, steady steps of Miss Maggie as she emerged from the parlor.

"What does a person have to do to get a hug around here?" she asked trying to be heard above the noise.

Bo turned to see her standing there. He smiled even though a lump of emotion was welling in his throat.

"Maggie…"

He went to her and wrapped his arms firmly about her frail form. She patted him on the back as she returned his warm hug. When he finally pulled back, she put her wrinkled hand on his cheek.

"Let me look at you, Beaufort," she said studying his face. He smiled at her. "Not a trace of worry there. I'm glad to see that." She patted his cheek. She released him from his hug and approached Nora. "And I'm sure this beautiful lady is responsible for that smile on your face,"

"That she is," said Bo looking at Nora with a glow in his eyes.

Maggie took Nora's free hand into her gnarled one. "Welcome home, honey," she said.

"Thank you, Maggie," Nora said quietly.

"And this must be Baby Matthew, I've been waiting to meet you, Matthew," she said.

Bo took Matthew from Nora's arms. "Turn around here, son, and say 'Hello' to Miss Maggie."

Matthew, who had been busy peering over their shoulders at his new environment, finally turned around to face Maggie.

Her mouth dropped open. " _Lord, have mercy_!" she exclaimed looking at the child.

Everyone got quiet.

"I just can't _believe_ it!" Maggie continued with a startled look.

"What's the matter, Mama," Thomas asked.

"You all just come with me. Come on," she said with a determined voice.

They followed Maggie's slow pace back to the parlor.

"Is something wrong?" Bo questioned.

"Just come on," she said even more determined. "All I can say is, I hope you all didn't pay too much for those tests you had done...you should have come to Miss Maggie first. Mm...mm...mm…," she said shaking her head.

Maggie sat down in her chair and heaved a sigh. "Thomas, you're going to have to get it for me."

"What do you want, Mama?" Thomas asked.

"That album on the shelf up there...the brown photo album. I think that's the one."

Thomas brought it to her.

"Bo, Miss Nora…come," she said, motioning with her hand. "Sit by me. I want to show you something."

Bo put Matthew down to explore his new surroundings while he and Nora sat down next to Maggie . Maggie opened the pages of the old album and found what she was looking for, then she turned the page around for them to see. There, on the yellowed pages before them was a black and white photo of a baby boy looking exactly like their son.

"Oh my…" Nora began.

Bo interrupted, "Is that me?"

"It sure is," said Maggie, "and it looks like you were about the same age as Matthew."

Bo swallowed. "I can't believe it...he looks exactly like me…"

"He does," agreed Maggie, "except for those brown eyes…"

"He got those from his Mommy," Bo said glancing at Nora.

Bo flipped through the pages of the album. They laughed at the photos and pointed out expressions from Bo's pictures that they had seen on Matthew's face at times. Nora watched Bo as he looked at the album. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Amazing," he said.

"You just keep that," Maggie said referring to the photo album. "It belongs to you anyway. I think I'll let you take Clint's to him also."

"Thank you, Maggie," he said, kissing her cheek.

* * *

It was New Year's Eve, so Helen made a big meal and plenty of snacks for later. She knew they would all be up late ringing in the new year.

It was a wonderful evening spent talking, laughing, and playing games, Matthew was entertainment for all of Tom and Helen's children who were still wanting another baby brother or sister. Thomas grinned as he put his hand on Helen's knee. She slapped the hand away with a firm "no" expression.

Bo explored Asa's old vinyl record collection and played some of Maggie's favorites on the old stereo.

"Ahh...this is the one, isn't it?" Bo asked as he played Nat King Cole's _Embraceable You._ Bo nodded his head knowingly as he looked at Maggie out of the corner of his eye and smiled. He held his hand out to her. "Shall we?"

Maggie laughed. "Land Sakes, no! It's been years since I've cut a rug!"

"Oh. So you're saying you _can't_ dance with me. Is that what you're saying? I'm surprised at you Maggie…" Bo teased.

"I didn't say I _can't_ ! Why! I'll have you know I was your first dance teacher! If it weren't for me you _still_ couldn't dance…"

"Well, come on then," he said still holding a hand out to her. "Show me. Dance with me, Maggie. Come on. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be a wallflower… come on."

He took her hand and pulled her from the sofa. He twirled her gently and sang to the music.

 _ **Embrace me**_

 _ **my sweet embraceable you**_

 _ **Embrace me**_

 _ **You, irreplaceable you…**_

She giggled like a schoolgirl at his teasing; but, as she settled into the dance, it was obvious that she used to be quite elegant on her feet.

When the next song began, Maggie said, "Alright...that's enough. I'm not really tired, but I don't want your wife getting jealous…."

Bo laughed as he helped her get seated comfortably on the sofa. "So you think I should ask my lovely bride to dance?"

"Yes, I do!" she said emphatically.

Bo turned to Nora. "You heard the lady, come on Red."

Maggie shuddered, "Beaufort Oglethorpe! Not like _that_! _Heavens to Betsy_! I taught you better than that!"

Bo laughed at her dismay and winked at Nora. "Yes, you did and I'm sorry, Maggie. I'll do better. I promise." He approached Nora and extended his hand. "Would you care to dance, my dear?" he asked politely.

Nora smiled at his crazy antics. "I'd love to," she said. He pulled her to her feet and comfortably into his arms. They danced through the next song absorbed in one another nearly forgetting that the room was full of people.

Maggie watched their interaction with each other and smiled contentedly. Her Bo was going to be just fine…

* * *

At the stroke of midnight, pandemonium broke out. The children were jumping and screaming and making all kinds of racket with noisemakers that Bo brought for the party.

Thomas gave Helen a quick New Year's kiss. Bo slipped up behind Nora, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck before she turned and kissed him in return.

Maggie watched it all from the sofa. There she stroked Matthew's hair as he slept through it all with his head on her lap.

Not long after midnight, Nora approached the couch where Maggie was sitting. "Time to put this little guy to bed," Nora said.

"He sure is sweet, Miss Nora," Maggie whispered. She placed her hand on Nora's arm. "I just want to thank you."

"For what?" Nora asked puzzled.

"For making my Bo happy."

"Oh Maggie. I love Bo so much. I want you to know...I always have."

"I know that, honey. You don't have to explain anything to me. I know that you love Bo. Never doubted it for a minute. I could see it in your eyes the first time he brought you here...I still see it."

Nora smiled. "I need to thank _you_ too, Maggie. Whatever talk you had with Bo seemed to bring him back to me...and for that I will be forever grateful."

* * *

After everyone else had gone to bed, Bo sat down next to Maggie. She patted his knee.

"You have a very sweet family, Bo. I'm so glad for you. With Nora beside you, I don't have to worry about your happiness."

Bo looked at her. "I have you to thank," he said. "When you told me the story of your Dad and his choices...it made me realize that I needed to drop my pride if I was going to be happy. And you were right about Matthew. I grew to love that little boy before I even knew he was mine. And Nora...she's the love of my life. I'm so thankful God gave me a second chance with her. Thank you for sharing your story with me, Maggie."

"I'm glad it helped," she said. "You know I'd do anything for you. I love you like one of my own…" she said.

"To the moon and back?" Bo asked.

"Always...to the moon and back...and don't you forget it." she whispered.

* * *

Nora wrapped her arms around Bo's waist and leaned on his shoulder as he peered into the crib at his sleeping son.

"Look what we made, honey. He's beautiful, isn't he?" Bo asked softly.

She smiled. "Yes he is. Just like you," she whispered.

He turned and pulled her into his arms, whispering between kisses, "Happy New Year, Red. Happy New Century...Happy Ten-day-aversary…"

She laughed quietly. "You're just celebrating everything tonight, aren't you?"

"I am," he said, pushing back a stray lock of her hair, "because I have everything to celebrate. I have you...and I have my son...and I am feeling so grateful...so happy, Red."

"Me too," she whispered, smiling, as he backed her toward the bed.

"So…" he continued in an seductive voice, "got any plans tonight, Counselor?"

"Mmmm...just what did you have in mind, Commish?" she questioned unbuttoning his shirt.

He continued his slow purposeful trek toward the bed. "I thought maybe we could… 'ring in the New Year' together," he said raising his brows as he lowered her to the sheets.

"Now _that_ ," she whispered before a slow intimate kiss, "sounds like a _splendiferous_ idea."

 _ **The End**_


End file.
